Passion and Love at 221B Baker Street
by LadyHolmes221
Summary: A story about a young woman who had lost everything due to the murder of her entire family, she moved to London and started a new life for herself. But she never thought that she would feel love and affection toward our dear Sherlock Holmes. What will happen when she is thrown into the chaotic world of danger and passion. Post- Reichenbach. Will also be a Sherlock/OC story
1. Chapter One

Chapter One: Discovery.

This will be my first fanfiction :) I know it seems short, but trust me they will (hopefully) become longer than they seem now. Enjoy and comment. xxx

It has been three years since my parents death. I am now living a new, grown up life here in London. I never thought that it would result in this, me living on my own at 17 years of age, and having to fend for myself without support and guidance. No matter where I go I cannot escape the loneliness and despair that fills my heart. I am a nobody, a flaw in life, I Mara Athens the broken hearted young girl.

It was 9:45 a.m in Central London, the streets were filled with business people roaming the streets and young children hurrying to the tube in order to make it on time to school. The air was cool and moist due to the previous rain storm they had gotten only the night before.

Mara P.O.V

I smell rain, but it wasn't suppose to rain until this afternoon, I sigh and open my eyes, slowly but surely they fully open and glance around the room.

"Huh...I must have been tired..." I say to myself as I slowly emerge from the nest of blankets, and breathe out as if I was being freed from a hot dungeon, then my eyes wonder around the room once more, but clearly and see papers and books scattered along the floor.

"Today must be the day...Might as well get up a big day is ahead of me today" I sigh, but slowly, get out of bed. My nightgown sticks to my body as if its a life source, I stretch and moan. Today is the day that I meet with Mycroft Holmes, weird name if you ask me I have only talked to him over the phone he seems normal, but my gut tells me that I am in for the surprise of my life. He knows my whole life story and actually explained to me how his parents knew my parents small world London is,very corner you always come face to face with a unknown truth. I walk from my room to the very long tedious hallway, I walk by my window and casually glance down at the busy streets.

"Hm, they all seem so calm, I wonder if it's nice not having to worry about anything" I murmur to myself, I climb onto the couch and just stare out into day.

" Might as well get ready" I stand and stretch once more before going into the kitchen and collecting myself some coffee, I sip and just melt, it's not to hot but not too cold. Its perfect. I then turn back around and walk towards my bedroom, once I make it I go to my closet and go through my wardrobe to see what I should where.

"Well since I am meeting a government official I should dress appropriate" I laugh at the comment and choose a black silk dress, lace covering about half of it, but not in an orderly pattern, and a pair of tights along with my black heels. I sigh and think, 'today is going to be interesting day. With that I head to my bathroom and start the shower.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two, Special Meeting.

I know they seem too short! But trust me they will get super detailed once they get more into the plot setting! Love you and enjoy. xxx I do not own BBC Sherlock or any of the characters. they belong to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss.

I walk out my door and into the fresh London air. A breeze flows by and wisps through my hair, by instinct I hold my coat close to keep warm. I sigh.

"Why must it be so cold, oh well" I straighten up and begin to walk down the side walk of Soho, and head toward the tube. As I walk, I make it about a block or so and a slick black car pulls up beside me. Fist though that went through my head was kidnapping. But that was completely wrong. A man steps out, well tailored suit, trimmed hair, recent haircut works a desk job, and is unarmed.

"Ma'am please get into the car, we are taking you to Mycroft Holmes." I smirk.

"Why should I don't know you so why should I trust you?" I state as I take a step back, trusting my gut.

"Ma'am I unsure you that we are here on behalf of Mycroft Holmes, it was be a shame if something happens to you." He say remaining calm, and from what I could see he didn't even blink, not once. I contemplate my options, coming to the only conclusion I breathe in, and move towards the car.

"If this becomes habit some people may talk." I say waiting for him to open the door.

"Very understandable ma'am, now please step into the car". I laugh a little and places one foot into the car, I then slide into the car and place my other foot in. He closes the door and moves to the from of the car, opening the drivers door.

"If I may ask where are we going for this special meeting?" I ask sounding slightly nervous yet calm, which is very strange for me.

"Buckingham Palace ma'am" I then feel my eyes widen and look quickly to his direction. He cannot be serious. He cannot be, that's only a place of secrets and royalty.

"Oh...well..." I stuttered! I never stutter. I look out the window and lay my forehead against the glass taking deep breathes to calm myself. Should have 'figured it would get like this' and only one mystery remains, who is Mycroft Holmes and what does he need or want from me. I sigh and close my eyes, wishing for this car ride to move along as quickly as it can.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three, Opened Eyes

Yes, another short one. My promise still doesn't break. xxx

I do not own BBC Sherlock or the characters. They belong to Moffat and Gatiss. (cries) Johnlock...

I opened my eyes as I feel the car stop, it seemed like a life time riding in a car with a stranger and feeling so awkward that you don't want to state a word. I head the front door open and close, I then remove my forehead from the glass I felt stiff and in need to stretch when I exit the car. The man opens the door and I finally smell the wonderful and rain filled London air it feels like heaven. The cool wind gliding along my heated skin, and the wind caressing my face and hair. I take a deep breathe, and slowly let it out.

"Thank you." I say the the driver as I let my legs fall to the cemented earth.

"It's just my job ma'am, now if you would like Mr. Holmes will be inside. You will go through the front, then take a left, then a right and there in front should be the meeting room." I look to him very puzzled but yet understood the orders given to me, it would be shame if I would get lost within the Palace.

"Thanks, I'll remember that." I say him as I stand and remove myself from the car fully. The Palace is amazingly huge, and I only hoped that I would be able to find my way around.

"Alright I guess I should go in." I turned to the driver

"Thank you for everything." I smile and I see him struggling not to smile. I laugh at this and simply turn on my feet and start walking toward the entrance. Once I walk in I smell lavender and other different fragrances its a bit strange, but am I to say this a queens Palace. It had at least 4-5 minutes since I had arrived and still had found the meeting room. I then walk past a room filled with at least four people, I then realize that I am in full view, so I quickly hide behind the wall right of me. I gather up the courage and look to see what they were discussing, I observe them, among them is two older gentleman both looking rather equaled to each other. But one seems a little more younger than the next my eyes travel to, the two younger, very younger gentleman one who is military based all due to his posture and how he presents himself, but the other is quite the opposite his hair is a dark shade of brown his eyes are a piercing blue-green, and is rather skinny. I try to take my eyes away, but the sight of this man is so enticing but what I don't notice is in the span of me admiring the man in front of me, his eyes shift from the two older gentlemen to me. We both lock eyes I notice this and I blush slightly and move from his line of vision.

"Mycroft, you have another visitor who seems to not understand the term privacy." Surely he isn't talking about me, I say to myself wait...did he say Mycroft. Mycroft Holmes? My eyebrows knot together as I try and figure this out. I then here movement, footsteps to be precise heading toward my direction, I quickly close my eyes trying not to be noticed. I hear him clear his throat I then look up and see none other than Mycroft Holmes staring down at me.

"Ms. Mara Athens I presume." He states as he smiles slightly,but I am too shocked to form words. I pictured him much more grumpier and older but he was rather attractive in his own way, I then nervously swallow the lump in my throat and begin to speak.

"Ughh...yes...yes t-that's me...Mara Athens." His smile widens and I then feel his hand pressed firmly on the middle of my back and we begin to walk in in-sync, we then walk into the bigger room and suddenly all eyes are on me. I become more nervous, he feels this an urges me forward until we had stopped my palms become sweaty and I begin to feel my face growing warm.

"I am very sorry, but it seems out chat has come to an end gentlemen my next client as you can has arrived on time." I think to myself he speaks so clearly and calmly I am shook out of my daze by everyone shuffling out. The young man I was admiring not ten minutes ago was gathering his coat getting ready to leave, he stops right next to Mycroft and whispers something to him once he finished he glances my direction and I swear to the heavens I saw smirk, I blush at this he then makes his exit.

"I am terribly sorry if I disturbed you meeting i though I was here a little to early, next time for sure I wi-." I was cut off by his finger silencing me I look to him in confusion and he just chuckles releasing my lips.

"Don't worry my dear, the meeting with them was getting quite annoying for my taste, please make yourself comfortable this little appointment should take to long." He points the the couch opposite his, I get the gesture and go and sit rather suddenly he laughs at my actions and sits the couch opposite of mine holding a folder in hand.

"So dear Mara, I have read the information given to me, I am very sorry for your parents sudden death but if you don't mind I want you to tell me everything about you childhood up to this point in time from there I will be able to make my own assumptions after. After all your family was one of the wealthiest and most honorable known to the country, so don't be shy give me every detail." I feel his eyes burning into my soul, I gulp and open my mouth slightly beginning to speak.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four, The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Sherlock, they are all owned by Moffat and Gatiss**

I feel his eyes burning into my soul, I gulp nervously, and open my mouth beginning to speak.

"You mean my entire life, or just the details of my parents careers and how they treated one another?" I look to him confused, he looks back and see's my confusion he throws the file over the coffee table in front of us.

"That file contains every account and every personal draft of every person that was in connection with you parents, business or not. Your parents weren't just government officials, but they were working over sea's with the American government handling private cases in crime and unidentified terrorist groups, you could say your parents were agents. The British government along with the Americans as well trusted your parent's, they were loyal to both sides and whenever one had a problem they would be there to help, that's why after I heard of their death I called to see if you had survived. I knew your parents personally, both were different but shared the same views in aiding any country in a time of need, and you, their only child needed protection that is why I called you hear today." He finished and remains silent his eyes on me focusing on my reaction. I stare at the file, scared to open it and afraid of what information lies within that simple folder.

"So I am here essentially to discuss my parents death, and my welfare. Hm, seems like a lot of work if you ask me. Like I have told many of the officers and investigators my parents died in a car accident and I don't think anyone would have the courage to attack the most well know couple through the world and England." The look in his eyes sent chills down my spine, it was as if he was trying to encourage me further, I want to reveal more, but I have nothing more to say.

"Precisely, you being here right now is more or less a formal arrangement you are the successor to your parents fortune and if you are interested I can help you. But...you will have to learn to trust people because not only was your parents death a cover-up, it was a lie." he sits back slightly and begins to speak once more, I look at him with owlish eyes begging for answer's.

"Many organizations and terrorist cells were claiming and threatening to murder your parents because they would always mess up set up attacks and or warnings. But nothing seemed to bother them because they understood the reactions and looked past them and only looked to you as their one rock, their life. But unfortunately, someone got the them and actually succeeded reason why, and simply put I want to help keep you safe, I want to make sure that you don't some to the same fate as your dear parents. Because if you are caught and killed, England will fall." He finished with a deep breathe and leans forward as if praying. I remain silent and very, very shocked and saddened because none of this information was given or said to me I was left out of everything. Closing my eyes I picture my parents, always smiling and so happy, I let out a shaky breathe and feel tears threatening to fall. I calm myself before speaking.

"I don't want to inherit my families fortune I want it to remain safe and out of harms way, my life was spared theirs wasn't...I will accept you aid. I do. Do you know who killed them? or was it just kept secret?" The air in the room becomes more clear, the tension is slowly declining.

"We caught them and brought them into custody, but after a month they were released, but after their release a week later they were found and murdered. We do not know he killed them but it was someone with intelligence and had a reason to murder them, it's not that we were relieved but now we had another unknown party going around and killing suspected persons dealing with you parents. But since then it has remained quiet, me and the rest of the British Government want to keep it like that." He glances at me and smiles. This man is offering to help me without negotiating a price, which only means their is a catch, and that catch is probably something totally opposite of just money.

"Hm...well that's good, I think...so what's the price for your offer." I stated, looking up from the ground and locking eyes with him.

"There is no price, I am doing this out of heart and loyalty. Your mother told me once that if anything had or would happen to her and your father that they wanted me to look after you and keep all eyes on you. And let's say that I am keeping that promise, because you are a brilliant young lady and I want you to live a life closest to normality." Stopping he sighs, and stands adjusting his suit jacket and offering a hand to help me off the couch. I smile and I take his hand, I stand and feel myself becoming a bit faint but shake it off.

"Thank you Mr. Holmes I am deeply humbled, and I really do appreciate everything you are doing to help me along. If there is anything you need in return I will gladly aid you." We both smile and begin to walk out of the room and into the hallway heading toward the entrance.

"Hopefully you get home soon so you can relax, I know today was a lot to deal with." He places a hand on the small of my back and leads my out, I yawn, covering my mouth with my hand, we approach the door and can smell the London air. I sigh, and still for a moment breathing in and out. I then see the same black car pull up in front of us and the driver opens up his door and steps out.

"Ma'am, Mr. Holmes." He states with a blank expression, and I try not to chuckle.

"Well I guess I should be off, thank you once again Mr-..." I am silenced by him interrupting me.

"Mycroft, please call me Mycroft Mr. Holmes sounds too formal for my taste, other than that have a wonderful evening Mara." he laughs and turns around heading back into the Palace, waving around his umbrella. I find myself smiling goofily, I then stop and cough awkwardly.

"Ready to leave ma'am" Turning, the driver had opened my door, waiting for my to come back to the world. I shake my head and go to my side of the car stepping in and relaxing into the seat.

"Yes, I am ready to leave" I say quietly as he enters the vehicle and turns it on, once more I sigh and lay by head against the headrest, closing my eyes and seeing black cover my vision.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five, Reaction

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Sherloc, all character belong to Moffat and Gatiss. Enjoy. :)**

"Yes, I am ready to leave" I say quietly as he enters the vehicle and turns it on, once more I sigh and lay by head against the headrest, closing my eyes and seeing black cover my vision.

I then was jerked awake by the slow movements of the car, and then felt the completely stop. My eyes begin to open, I blink once or twice to clear the blurriness from my vision slowly I stretch within the confined space and looked through the window to see me and the car parked right outside my apartment. I smile and I begin to move around gathering my bag and my coat, the door suddenly opens and there stands my driver, still with a blank expression on his face.

"Please try and enjoy the rest of you day ma'am, if you ever need to contact Mr. Holmes simply call, or he will text you either one is a choice." He states standing behind the car door waiting for me to exit the vehicle. I simply smile once more and step out slowly not wanting to fall onto my face in front of this stranger. Once I exit he closes the door and gives me a sincere nod, and walks to the front and opens the driver door. I move to the walk way and watch him close the door and the engine roar, it slowly leaves and I remain there quite dazed watching him leave, the weather seemed warmer so I shake myself out of the daze and walk toward my flat. I shuffle through my bag and pull out my keys, at a sudden pause I look over my shoulder feeling eyes on my back and the though sent shivers down my spine. I brush it off and I place the key into the lock and gently open my door, stepping inside I take one last look around the neighborhood before closing my door.

Original P.O.V:

Sharp eyes remain completely glued to her back, he careful movements of trying to fetch her keys to the slow, cautious glance to where he was standing. He moved toward the shadows as she glanced but after she turned way he returned to is normal position. Her hair flowed in the wind strands being caught by the gusts and her dress flowing like a Greek goddess, his eyes darted up and down the length of her body, wishing, hoping. His eyes left the figure in front of him and glanced down at his watch and saw the time, he stepped back into the shadow's and disappeared into the day.

Sherlock P.O.V

"Sherlock, you do know that it was a tad but rude to say something about that young girl, you don't even know her." John, typical John to try and scold me for my choice of words and character. Boring, normal people are a bore and never have anything interesting to say or do.

"Sherlock, are you even listening to a word I'm saying." I look back to him.

"No, I am not John because I know it's just a way of keeping me in line and trying to make me civilized, i am not a robot or an object John, I am a genius, get your facts straight." I sigh, and walk to my chair seating myself and trying to get comfortable. That young girl, too young to be a friend of Mycroft's and way too young to be a lover. She must have a connection somehow, her appearance says graduated from a high standard school, Oxford maybe, her clothes are new up to date, but has a mysterious quality about them, as if trying to tell a story. And her face, her face, its young and fresh takes care of herself, her lips and the shape of the face unique and her eyes. A very interesting color sharp blue tinted with white and grey. I close my eyes and relax, but once again the girl enters my mind, I sigh with annoyance and huff. Opening my eyes I look around the flat, John sitting in his chair across from mine reading todays paper and drinking his tea, I smirk, the proper English gentleman.

"John, we have somewhere to go." I jump up from my chair and rummage around the flat, grasping my coat off the rack, I turn back to see John smirking at me.

"What?" I simply state putting on my coat then wrapping my scarf around my neck.

"I figured she would work her way into that brain of yours, admit it Sherlock she interests you." he laughs and I scoff at him.

"Why would a women of her age and talents interest me, besides if you actually observed John you can tell that she is a graduate from a high college, nothing more. Nothing interesting what so ever." I state pulling out my gloves and slipping them onto each of my hands.

"Then whats this." He hands me the newspaper, I look at it and see an article about the Athens family murder.

"So, what about it." I glance to him and he just laughs, I stand there confused.

"Sherlock, didn't you even catch her last name, it's Athens. That was her family that was murdered, I remember her family, espacially her father he helped me into the army when I was still too young to sigh up. They were very loyal and I remember a little baby at one time and it was a girl. So maybe she was their family, and now your target of interest." He keeps up his smile but then moves to grab his coat, sliding it on. I roll my eyes, but smile at the though of actually getting to know her, well a new interest is always nice even if it is a women.

"Ready John. " I state waiting in the doorway.

"We have a client to meet." With that we walk down the stair, opening the door of 221B and step outside.

"TAXI!"


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six, Visitors.

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Sherlock, they belong to Moffat and Gatiss. *cries and rocks back and forth* Johnlock isn't canon. /3 Anyway enjoy. xxx**

I close the door to my flat, compared to the outside its warm and comfortable I slip off my my pumps and I peel off my coat. The visit with Mycroft Holmes really was informational yet very tiring and hard to keep up with, all the information on my parents and what had actually happened to them it really shocked me, but surprised me at the same time. I sigh and lay my coat in the table next to the door, walking through the short yet long hallway I go to the kitchen and lay my purse onto the table and head to the cabinets to look for some tea, Earl Grey especially. Taking out the container I set it on the counter, then I search looking for my favorite tea cup to use when suddenly a knock on the door startles me and I jump slightly feeling my heart beat speed up. I run to the drawer near the knives and pull my my gun, closing it I walk to the door gun in hand and behind my back thinking to myself I never get visitors. I get the door, taking a deep breathe I place my hand onto the handle and quickly opening it I point my gun up.

"Freeze! Who are you!" I say quickly flustered and scared.

"Whoa, its okay! I promise we aren't any burglars or murders we are simply here to talk to you. We are friends of Mycroft Holmes." The man says as he holds his hands up, I observe his movements he isn't scared nor un-phased about a gun being right in front of his face. I slowly lower the gun, looking at the two my eyes look away from the shorter man, to the tall on. I gasp, its the guy from the palace! He locks his eyes with mine he is indeed the guy, I look to his friend.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know you were friends of his. Forgive me." I state completely lowering ny gun and breathing a sigh of relief. The shorter man begins to laugh.

"No, no its quite alright we didn't mean to startle you, but we never expected such a lovely young lady to carry such a weapon." he laughs once more, his laugh full-hearted and sweet I smile.

"Why don't you and your friend come on inside, i would hate if you both caught a cold from this weather it would make me feel so horrible." I say with a laugh, but then I am silenced by a scoff from the dark haired man I glance to him and see the annoyance in his face, I step out of the way and allow then to step inside my flat.

"I am so sorry, where are my manners I am John Watson." His smile makes me smile I holds his hand out in front of him, I take the gesture and I shake it.

"Mara Athens, very nice to meet you Doctor Watson, love your blog by the way. It is very fascinating to hear of your adventures and Sherlocks deductions, keep it up seems that you have gotren use to the fact of writing whats happening in your life." I smile and release his hand he chuckles and slides off his coat.

"Oh, and speaking of Sherlock, this is him. The one and only Sherlock Hol-" I cut him off with the finishing of his own statement.

"Yes indeed, the one and only Sherlock Holmes and only registered Consulting Detective in the world. Of course I have hear a lot about you Mr. Holmes." He glanced at me with his piercing blue-green eyes I smile and hold out my hand as a friendly gesture,

"Hm. Yes indeed seems like your the only one who actually knows who I am and what I actually do, still not that surprising at the most." He leaves me and John standing in the door way, I feel shocked and a little hurt, I look to John and he gives me sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry, he is always like that." I look to him and smile slightly, shaking it off I lead him into the living room.

"So what brings you two here, to my flat?" I ask. They both look to each other, John seemed pleased and had a mischievous smile on his face while Sherlock had a scowl.

"Well, I was more or less dragged along by Sherlock so, but that doesn't mean I am not interested in getting to know you better." A smiles at me, his face was full of excitement and joy. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"No John, you insisted on coming here of your own free will, I simply wanted to stop by and actually gather what it is that makes you so special." He looks to me with a cold expression, I shiver at the sound of his voice but then I feel hurt and rather skeptical. My heart beat like a drum, it felt as if it would never ever stop beating.

"W-Well there isn't that much about me...I am no one just a regular lass living in London..." I state with a panicked voice, and a stutter, for me stuttering isn't a common thing, and at this point I am rather afraid. I take a seat next to John unknowingly and begin to shake slightly, but try to calm myself to stop any further intimidation. Sherlock Holmes, the one man who could send your self-esteem so low that you feel useless, ugly. He scoffs at my actions and stands up from his sitting place he looks around for a moment and his eyes then finally lock with mine once more.

"But that's not true is it just by looking at you I can deduce that you come or rather came from a high wealth family here in London, judging by you clothes and the way you hold yourself says raised as the perfect child, to have manners. But I also see a person who has seen death and despair you lost you parents when you where very young and still to this day don't know what actually happened to them. You, Mara are a intelligent young women you went to school at Oxford, I know how would I know well, there is your cap and grown, plus the Degree of Medical Assistance is framed on the right side of the wall. Everything about you screams genius and wealth, but you don't hide behind money or seem to even want your parents fortune which says you want to earn what you deserve." He comes to a complete stop, I stare at him shocked and my mouth hanging agape slightly he told me my life's story from the beginning to the present. This man...he smiles, but it doesn't last long I stand, my breathing becomes harsh the world seems to slow, suddenly everything is consumed by a black mist, the last thing I remember is falling into a pair of arms...his.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven, Terms

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Sherlock, all character and writing belong to Moffat and Gatiss. Those clever bastards...*sniffs* I want Johnlock for series 3...enjoy. xxx**

This man...he smiles, but it doesn't last long I stand, my breathing becomes harsh the world seems to slow, suddenly everything is consumed by a black mist, the last thing I remember is falling into a pair of arms...his.

Waking up all I remember is the black taking over my vision, this never happens to me on a daily basis so why now of all times.

"Ms. Athens...are you with us..." John, that sweet man, I feel myself smile just a bit and try to open my eyes, slowly I see the lights of my flat. I feel something soft beneath my back I open my eyes wider and look around to find John in front of my smiling, and Sherlock sitting on the chair next to the sofa with his hands folded neatly against his lips.

"Oh my...I am terribly sorry! I swear that this never happens often it just barley started happening today." I rise from the sofa and I find myself becoming very dizzy...the room spins.

"Whoa there, slow down...you just woke up from a black out don't need you to find yourself face first on the floor." He chuckles and I try to hold back my laughter but I end up laughing with him. After a moment of laughter we hear a scoff, we turn and see Sherlock sitting there with an annoyed look on his face, I decide to stop and stand up slowly.

"Well...I'm sure this visit can turn into something more interesting for you Mr. Holmes" I rummage through the drawer and I pull out a classified case file involving everything my parents and myself had one. I glance over my shoulder and see his face light up I cannot help but giggle. I close the drawer and walk over to him and John, I stop in front of Sherlock and I look down at him as he looks up at me.

"Here, this might brighten up your world." he looks from my face to the file, he reaches out with his gloved hand and grabs it from my hands. I then pull my hand away, and look to John.

"Coffee or tea. Wait...by looking at you, it seems you are more of a tea gentleman..." I smile and he smiles but gives me the 'how-do-you-know-look".

"John it really isn't that hard you came from war, got up early, fought, and never had time to have caffeine or anything that had any sugar in it. And also because tea contains many herbs and vitamins that helps with supporting bodily functions such as hair, nails, etc. So you hair and you personality gives that away", I smile at him and he just looks at me shocked then I look to Sherlock and he looks at me eyes with a twinkle yet a very confused look.I walk out of the room and into the kitchen, I look around and go through all of my tea packets looking for Earl Grey.

"Tea? Sherlock! She just gave a description of me liking tea just from my hair", Sherlock looks to John, an he does notice what she just described. Damn, she is good.

"Hm. Very interesting I never though I would get a chance in this lifetime to meet another who knows deduction as best as me", he smirks, and continues to look at the information given in her file. Something catches his eye, he glances to her form in the kitchen and then moves his eyes slowly back to the file.

"You have multiple retraining orders from both the United States and in Britain?", he glances back up again just in time to she her shoulders tense and a sigh escape from her lips. John looks to Sherlock and gives him a very confused, yet worried look.

"I suppose you want to know why, am I right?", she looks back at the two but turns back and grabs the cups of tea slowly carrying them toward the main room. She sets then both in front of her guest and turns back and sits into the chair opposite them, Sherlock and John turn their attention to her seeing the tension roll off her shoulders.

"About a year before my families murder, I was attending classes at Oxford...I was so focused on getting a Medical degree, and never took in my surroundings or the attention I was giving or receiving. So after my English class I decided to go back to my dorm and relax, what I didn't want to notice was the unwanted attention I was being given my my roommate. He was the forceful yet very quite type of person, I never thought that he would have it in him to become violent or short with anyone. Every chance he got he would ask me on a date or just to simply have dinner with him, one day I decided to give in and just go to dinner so it would satisfy him," she pauses and adjusts herself in the chair, folding her legs in an Indian style and leans forward slightly letting out a content sigh.

"At dinner it was quiet, yet acceptable he decided to break the silence and just go with small talk, (school, life, exams, etc.) Then after an hour after we head back up to the dorm room to settle in for the night, he suddenly shoved me against the door and proceeded to sexually harass me...he touched me so intimately, but yet it felt so vial and disgusting...I tried pushing him away with all the strength I had...but that wasn't good enough. I struggles but at some point he got into the room...pitch-black it felt so odd and scary, before I knew it I was forced into having sexual relations with this man,", John sees tears roll down her face, but she quickly wipes them away with her hand.

"After the incident I went to the headmaster and told him what had happened, he didn't believe my story but stuck me into a single dorm. But from the day forward I received a dozen roses every Friday, and notes from secret admirers I never thought it would end...but once graduation was over I never received anything from him after." she remains on the chair but glances to Sherlock and John, both looked horrified at the details of the story.

"So you mean to tell me that he got away with raping you, and now he is probably around somewhere in London harasing other women like you!", Mara flinches at Johns outburst but feel the caring feeling radiating from him, she smiles and uncrosses her legs letting them fall back onto the floor.

"Yes...no one believed me so I was a mere victim, never though it would happen to me of all people but it did." she settles her head onto the back of her chair and let's out a sad sigh.

"Hm...Have you seem him around, no visits or strange packages around you flat with someone like the man you described he would like to see and actually I observe his victims and see how they cope with life as it is now." Sherlock looks to Mara and sees her face slowly become scared but yet calm. She stands from her chair once more and goes over to her desk...opening her drawer she pulls out an envelope. She closes the drawer and walks to Sherlock handing it to him, their fingers brush ever so slightly, she notices but he doesn't.

"When did you receive this." Sherlock asks before he opens it.

"Yesterday...I didn't want to open it so I wanted to wait until everything settled down.", he glances at her, then looks back down and opens the letter. But as he opens it he pulls out a small card, an invitation some may see it as. He turns it over and see's the writing, he squints and tries to make out the note.

"What does it say?" Mara asks as she nervously bits her lip, and laces her fingers together. John looks over Sherlock's shoulder and looks to the note he gasps slightly and pulls away. Sherlock quickly gets up and places the note on the side table.

"What's wrong? What did it say!" Mara stands and goes to the side table but is suddenly pulled by the arm. She looks to Sherlock and he shakes his head and pulls her to his chest.

"That is no note, its a love confession written on a piece of paper. But the intention and the need that is being stated in that notice means that he is planning on attacking you again. Which means we need to get you somewhere safe, and out of harms way.", he lets go of her arm and he places his fingers against his lips and thinks.

"Tell me everything that happened after that night and after you moving out of your dorm", he paces and waits for her to speak.

"Sherlock she doesn't need to say anything, we need to get her some where safe! Not waiting around her and have story time!" John says with a dominating voice, Mara flinches but focuses and begins to speak.

"After the incident I moved to a single dorm where I finished out my schooling, but once I graduated and returned home my parents began acting weird and very cautious, I didn't think anything of it until one day I came home and found every single person in that house dead. They were throwing a welcome home part with all my relatives and friends... I never knew who the killer was, never found out any details about their murder just the images and memories of blood and cold dead corpses, til this day those images still haunt me", she stops and lets out a heavy sigh, Sherlock remains still with his back turned and John remains silent but his expression is full of sadness and anger.

"About a week after, the lawyers told me that they will continue to work on their case and contact me whenever something new arose, they also joined forces with Scotland Yard...but as usual I never got a call. But it wasn't when I was packing up my stuff when I heard the doorbell ring, so I went to answer it, opening the door I was greeted with an empty space I figured it was a prank so I turn slightly getting ready to close the door when I glanced down and saw a bouquet of red roses. I fully opened the door for the second time and bent down to pick them up, every since then every Friday I had received roses but that all stopped when I moved out of the house. But then yesterday I received that letter and I knew that it was starting up once again so I put it away and tried not to think about it but the meeting with your brother stirred everything up and now its beginning once more", she stands and walks over to Sherlock, John follows close behind her as she stops right in front of Sherlock. He stares down at her, he see's the plea in her eyes and he gives an annoyed scoff.

"Contact Mycroft, and I mean actually call the man. If anything happens you call the police we are going to go back to the flat and clear a room for you. And lets make this clear I don't do this often so take advantage of it you understand...", Sherlock lets out a sigh, Mara looks to him the tone he had used was harsh yet sincere to the situation. John looks to Mara and smiles, he walks to her and touches her arm.

"Don't worry okay it's his way of saying that you will be safe...he has never had friends like me or anyone I have gotten use to his harsh ways but he is very good and caring person when he wants to be" she looks to him and gives him a small smile, she gently moves from his grasp.

"Alright I guess I won't want to keep you when I finish up here I will catch a taxi over to your flat okay?", they all look at one another, Sherlock nods and proceeds with putting his gloves back on and straightening out his coat and scarf. Mara looks away and goes to the door waiting for them to depart, John goes to the coat rack and takes off his jacket, he then flips it around and slips his arms into the sleeves. Sherlock joins John he looks to Mara and gives her a hopeful smile, she smiles back and opens the door cold winds blows threw the door way and makes them all shiver.

"Thank you, and I want you to be at the flat at exactly 8:30 p.m. and no later.", John sighs and turns to Mara he walks up to her leaving a small amount of space in between them and he pulls her into a hug. In how many years she has not felt the warmth and caring nature of a person besides her parents, tears begin to form in her eyes she sighs and hugs John back holding him close, the fear and the safe feeling was greatly missed. They are suddenly pulled back to reality by someone clearing their voice, the split apart and smile at each other before they turn and look to Sherlock who seemed confused, yet very sad an expression John has never seen.

"Well...um I guess I'll let you two return home, so at 8:30 I will see you both again", she smile's and lets out a little chuckle.

"Yes, well John." Sherlock begins to walk away, a tugging feeling erupts in Mara's chest before she knows it she is running out of the door and into Sherlocks arms. She hears him gasp and tense under her touch, but she holds him close and lets the warmth of his body flow through her mind and soul. Sherlock looks down at her he feels a warmth run ramped in his chest he smiles slightly and lets his hands rest on around her, feeling awkward yet feeling so right. Without him thinking he tightens his hold on her and lets her settle in his arms, he feels her shake and he suddenly knew she was crying, Sherlock has never had practice with emotions but with this woman he felt like he belonged, that he had to stay to protect her. John observes the scene in front of him and he simply laughs and smiles, he leans against the wall behind him and lets them continue not wanting to mess up Sherlock's first intimate moment with another.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight, Confessions.

**Disclaimer: For the eight time, I do not own BBC Sherlock, all material belongs to the talented and life ruining men named MOFFAT AND GATISS! *cries***

John observes the scene in front of him and he simply laughs and smiles, he leans against the wall behind him and lets them continue not wanting to mess up Sherlock's first intimate moment with another.

After a few moments Sherlock gently pulls away from Mara, she looks to him and feels her face become flushed he looks every direction possible with his eyes and he straightens out his slightly wrinkled coat and clears his throat.

"So...at 8:30 p.m. I want you at 221B Baker Street we will be waiting.", he finishes and looks down the road throwing his arm in in the air hailing the taxi heading down the road. John hear's Sherlock scream toward the taxi and opens his eyes and lifts himself off the wall, the taxi stops right in front of Mara's flat and comes to a stop. Sherlock is the first to climb in without looking or even glancing at Mara, before they leave John looks back at her and gives her a smile, then steps into the car and closes the door behind them Mara looks at the cab and after a moment see's it start up and pull away from the curb. The same tugging at her heart came back once again, just like a few minutes ago she places a hand over her chest, closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe them leave felt like a a knife to her heart, not even knowing them for a day she felt as if she has known them for do long.

"Huh...I must be pretty pathetic to think that they are my friends...", Mara sighs and opens her eyes and see's nothing but an empty neighborhood, nothing exciting what so ever has ever happened on that street so she moves her hand away from her chest and turns back around and walks toward her door, before closing the door she takes one last look behind her and then closes the door.

After she closes the door she leans against the door for a second and smiles, a man she has never met in her life declared that he will protect her, she laughs at the thought and moves away from the door and skips to her bedroom, '_what a fairy tale this is turning out to be_', she says to herself.

After an hour running around her house, she looks presentable but she stops in front of the mirror in her room turing in a 360 to make one final check, after examining herself she grabs her two bags and carries them out to her front door. She takes out her mobile and checks the time, seeing that its 7:30 she smiles and places her phone back her pocket. Quickly Mara runs back to the bedroom to make sure everything is in order and is in place, she then hears a knock on the door, she runs from her bedroom to the door smiling and grabs the door nob, as she opens it, a man is standing in front of her looking down at her. She gives the unknown man a soft smile, her cheeks pushed out slightly and a tiny hint of blush framing her face.

"Hi, um my bags are here, there are only two so it shouldn't be a hardship...I will be back in a minute I just ne-", she feels a hand come around her mouth, her eyes widen and she tries to struggle out of the mans grip. She tries and tries but he has too much upper body strength, she feels herself become weaker and in an instant a nasty, horrific smell invades her senses, black spots become visible and after a moment all Mara see's is black. But the last thing she hears is.

"I told you I would come for you", a rough, yet semi high pitched voice fills her head as she slips into the darkness. The man waits for her to go completely still, after a minute he take her and picks her up bridal style, one of her hand falling onto her stomach while the other dangles in the air. For a moment he looks down at her face and takes in her features, he smiles slightly, a mischevious glint twinkles in his eye and holds her close slipping through the door and disappearing into the night.

"Sherlock she said she would be here and plus it's only 8:05 she might just be getting into Soho", John looks at the erratic man walking around the flat, pacing and throwing up his arm in annoyance and nervousness.

"John, try not and play a peace maker please, she is or was being followed and possible stalked by a mad psychopath! We both have a right to panic for such a young woman!", at the moment Sherlock stopped in front of John and was looking at him with a menacing face and tone of voice.

"Sherlock...she is almost 18 years old I am pretty sure she can get here without any fuss and anyway if anything were to happen she would call the police and with our luck it would be Lestrade. And why do you care all of a sudden for this girl you have never shown this much of emotion around the rest of us?", he stares at Sherlock and waits a reply. Sherlock huffs and walks to the couch and plops onto it and sighs with annoyance, placing his fingers to his lips he hums and closes his eyes not making eye contact with John or anything.

"Oh, so now your not going to talk to me, well two people can play that game.", John states turning his back to the young man on the couch and marches into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

After an hour of pacing and nervously deducing, Sherlock opens his eyes and bolts up from the couch and flips his legs so that his feet rest on the floor underneath him.

"John! Phone Lestrade and ask if there has been any missing persons call or kidnappings within the hour. She was suppose to be here, and she still isn't here.", John looks up from the paper and eyes Sherlockn carefully, John folds the paper up throwing to the side and grabs Sherlock's mobile and dials Lestrade.

"_John, its a wonder you called I need you and Sherlock down here fast. A young girl has been kidnapped. I'll text you the address_." Lestrade hangs up as fast as Johnhad called him, John hits the end button but remains silent his face gone pale, he glances to Sherlock a hint of worry detected in them.

"Come on John." Sherlock stands up quickly and walks the coat hanger grabbing his coat and with ease slips it on, after a moment he reaches into his pockets and pulls out his leather gloves, John follows and walks to Sherlock's side getting his jacket, and pulls it on also with ease. Both look at each other for a second, moments pass as both men walk rather fast towards the stairs, practically running down them and rip open the door. Sherlock makes it out first, throwing his arm into the air he screams for a cab. Soon after a cab pulls up to the curb, Sherlock opens the door and climbes in holding the door for John once they both make it inside John closes it, the taxi speeds off into the night, the game was on.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine, Captive.

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Sherlock, even though I wish I had the brains and the smarts as Moffat and Gatiss. Saddening I know...no canon. Enjoy! xxx**

Darkness filled the night for many it was a classic evening of boredom and crap telly, but for one specific man, he had gotten the best gift he has ever wanted.

Mara feels the tightness of her muscles and smells the smokey fumes are surround her, she attempts to open her eyes but becomes dizzy upon them opening. She tries once again and reopens her right eye, vision blurry and distorted as she looks around and tries to figure where in the world she was.

"I was hoping that you would wake soon, I though the dose I gave you would be too much for you to handle. But wait...you handled it all so well the last time we saw each other." she hears him speak and cringes at the memories of the past, his voice makes her skin crawl and sends horrid shivers down her spine. She is at full attention now, Mara pulls at her restraints but the ropes begins to cut her wrists, she looks down to her feet sighing Mara stops struggling and stills herself not wanting to die so suddenly and from blood loss of all things.

"Please...w-what do you want...", he laughs at the weakness in her voice, walking towards her he pulls out a knife and suddenly sliding the blade over his skin. She watches him approach closer and feels her heart beat faster with every step he took, struggling once more she grunts and tries to break free. The footsteps stop, looking up cautiously Mara see's him standing in front of her glaring at her, a hand is brought to her cheek, stroking the soft skin underneath, he becomes enraged quite hastily and grasps her jaw harshly and leaning in close.

"Why have you been hiding from me all these years, I told you about how much I cared for you! But it seems you didn't get the message, what a pity.", she jerks her jaw out of his grasp and pants slightly. He grimaces at her actions and walks to a table full of medical supplies, he takes the pocket knife into his other and swings it around at her, but doesn't make eye contact. Mara quietly whimpers, and again begins to pull at her restraints not caring how much blood she would loose as long as she got free and away from this madman.

"Don't try and struggle my dear. You might hurt yourself to the point where you might not enjoy the next activity, it requires your lungs, possible a high pain tolerance, and your beautiful expressions", he then turns fully, walking toward her with his knife in hand and a smirk slowly stretching across his face. She breathes in and prepares for the worst outcome, he stops and kneels in front of her person he strokes her thighs and she tries to pull away but he forces her legs open. Mara leans her head back and begins to feel tears gather in her eyes.

"Please...d-don't do this I promise that I won't r-run away or move away f-from you...", he laughs at her sad attempts and slides the knife against her inner thigh, he looks up and see's her face distort into an expression of pain and fear, licking his lips he pulls the knife away and waits a moment before he moves to Mara's other thigh and slides the knife across the skin the wound coming to life as blood seeps to the surface and breaches the ivory colored skin. Mara feels the blade cut across her inner thigh and hisses from the pain, the second time hurt even more throwing her head back in pain. She opens her eyes to find tears creating a blurry wall in her line of vision taking another deep breathe she tries her best to remain calm. After the secondary wound, the man pulls the blade away from her and looks up her thighs to find two perfectly created horizontal lines seeping with blood that appear in her whitened skin taking in the sight he licks his lips once more and takes his hands, placing them onto the top of Mara's thighs but instead of feeling the blood run onto his hands the man glides them over the two cuts and into her inner thigh walls. He hears her hiss in both pain and pleasure, smirking he decided to use his nails and scratches them over the wounds digging into her freshly, admitting to herself she feels as if the skin was being ripped apart , then a pained scream fills the warehouse.

"Oh look who actually decided to show up after I tried to call you half a dozen times and the one person I got was John, bloody hell.", Lestrade looks at both Sherlock and John giving them harsh and upset expression, he holds up the caution tap, both men walk under crossing into the crime scene.

"Sorry...wait if this is a kidnapping why did we even come here in the first place, couldn't you have texted us the details and we would have meet at the Yard?", both Sherlock and Lestrade look at John confused and rather annoyed.

"John, its not only a kidnapping but its also a possible murder investigation in most cases the kidnapper kills his victims before the police can actually find out who he/she is. A case like this actually needs time and someone who actually knows what to look for, a.k.a me, Lestrade who is the poor women or man that was taken.", Sherlock looks straight at Greg, but see's hesitation in his eyes a emotion that Sherlock was singularly acquainted with.

"You probably won't believe me but...it's Mara Athens, the only living member of the Athens family.", Sherlock's eyes widen, mouth slightly agape he looks away from Lestrade and walks past John toward Mara's apartment. John follows, eyes stinging slightly from the tears forming in his eyes he felt in his heart that she was the one taken when he talked with Lestrade.

Scream after scream filled the warehouse, after an hour of torture and pain Mara is able to breathe and relax for a few moments.

"Well I am very surprised that you were able to handle that, all the others were weak and very unattractive when they were in this situation. But I knew you wouldn't disappoint me because your beauty is in-human, and your strength is extraordinary.", he lays his head onto her pelvis and breathe's in her scent, she tenses at the action. He glances up at her and see's that her dress straps are falling, so he raises his hand and hooks his finger under the piece of clothe yanking at it waiting for the small strap to break. He repeats the process onto other side and as each of them fall,. inch by inch it reveals more and more skin he smiles and rubs his hands together feeling his pants tighten. She hisses at the feeling of the wind hit her sweaty skin and open wounds, she moves around and tries to rid of his head off her pelvis. He closes his eyes, suddenly he growls and grips her arms; nails digging into her skin, she gasps and screams a little, he moves them toward her chest and feel the dips of her breasts. Feeling helpless, Mara gives in and plays the game arching into his hands he smirks and begins to rub both mounds in his hands, he hears her breathing speed up, but continues the assault on her chest. A disgusted feeling runs through her stomach and mind, the man assaulting her was the one man who possibly murdered her family, every though is interrupted when she feels his hand slide down her waist and toward her most sacred regions.

"S-stop!", Mara yells out as the man above her continues his assault, he hears her beg and only speeds up his task. She cannot resist the moan that escapes her mouth, she see's his head snap up and both lock eyes, his eyes fulled with need and lust hers filled with fear and sadness. He allows his arms to fall at his side, and looks at his work mouth agape and an increase in his breathing.

"Look at you, a beautiful creature from first time I had you it was too early but now, is the time to actually mark you as mine. But first I think that detective fellow deserves to see you in all of your glory, all hot and bothered yet wounded and fearful but trust me I will make it worth your while.", he touches her cheek with his fingers, running them through her hair and over her shoulders.

"Lets give him a show."

Sherlock walks through her flat, nothing is out of place except for her bags, no odd sense of smell or blood anywhere. He sighs in annoyance a hand runs through his hair, with that he moves across the room and lets himself settle onto her couch and places his fingers against his lips closing his eyes. John walks in and finds Sherlock thinking once again, huffing he leans against the door opening, Lestrade joins him a moment after.

"Why do I get the nagging feeling that you both actually know who this girl is.", John chuckles slightly, letting out a strained sigh.

"We do, she is a friend or shall I say an acquaintance of Mycroft's, so we actually didn't meet in the traditional fashion, but in the Holmes fashion. We three became acquainted after her meeting with Mycroft, Sherlock, as it seems has taken a rather liking to our new friend, he asked her...well more or less stated that she should live with us instead of on her own.", Lestrade looks to John with shocked in his eyes and a small smirk fill his face.

"Who would have thought, the great Sherlock Holmes has fallen for a woman, that is news John, BIG news." the both chuckle at the thought but silence themselves as Sherlock quickly stands and walks to Mara's bedroom. He looks around and spots the computer on a corner desk in her room, he practically runs to it, turning it on he gasps at the greeting on the screen.

"JOHN! LESTRADE IN HERE NOW!"


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten, The Reveal and Rescue

**Disclaimer: Again, as just a reminder I do not personally own BBC Sherlock, yes very sad I know but don't worry one day all Sherlockians will rule the world and BBC will be our leader and will aid us in our quest! Love you all and enjoy. xxx**

"Who would have thought, the great Sherlock Holmes has fallen for a woman, that is news John, big news." the both chuckle at the thought but silence themselves as Sherlock stands and walks to Mara's bedroom. He looks around and spots the computer on a corner desk in her room, he practically runs to it and turns it on and gasps at the greeting.

"JOHN! LESTRADE IN HERE NOW!", John and Lestrade heed the call and run to the bedroom both gasp at the computer screen as well, the image of young Mara tried to a chair head facing down and blood pooling around her person.

"Well, well finally you all showed up I was kind of hoping that you would have been here soon to watch the show. Mara here was trying to stall but I wouldn't have it, a beautiful person such as this is was screaming for the torture weren't you darling.", the shadowed man goes to Mara and slides the knife that was in his right hand over her shoulder-blade, registering the pain she lets out a pained scream. John tenses and tries to close his eye's but is unwilling to let the image of this young girl fade from his mind, Lestrade remains silent but exit's the room to join the officers outside, Sherlock's eyes remain on screen but to any normal person they can see the flood of emotion running through them at this particular moment.

"I am rather glad I can share this moment with you detective, why your probably asking yourself why her, because our dear friend here seems to have grown to appreciate you after only a few hours spent with you. Sounds very similar to you and John, but that has nothing to do with this moment now does it, you are seeing transmission because I want to relay a message to you and you alone.", the man looks Sherlock in the eyes, letting out mean, low baritone growl.

"What is it, I am sure that it is rather important because you have Mara tied to a chair, so tell me.", Sherlock leans forward and just glares at the screen.

"Sherlock don't listen to him he is only trying to rile you up pl-", a hand connects with the side of Mara's cheek, the echo runs through the warehouse. Sherlock and John instinctively move closer to the computer screen, the sound of her whimpers flow through both men's ears sending a grueling, disgusted shiver through both their bodies.

"What do you want money, power. Or is it just recognition, to be seen as the man who killed of a family of important government use or is it the feeling of ruling over another paying her back for the last time you two were together." Sherlock see's Mara's head shoots up her mouth agape, the look in her eyes made him feel angry, yet sincere and saddened.

"You see Mr. Holmes, me and Mara have previous history with one another: we went to college together shared a dorm and helped each other in a time of need. I grew to like her, it then began to overpower my life creating the man in front of you know! I love her and she loves me, but not yet I have to train her: I have to reform her into the woman that she was before. After the incident in college she became secluded, the woman that I knew lost her sanity and her freedom. That had made me the happiest man in the world, after my college career was over, I saw so many women that mirrored her personality but not her beauty. So I killed them...after I was done, I reflected the events and noticed that each one was ugly and ruthless, too stuck up only caring for their own well being. But the day I saw Mara again she grew into not just a woman but a lady, only eighteen but then you and your brother forced your way into her life causing her stress, making her feel like she was worthless and weak! SO TELL ME MR. HOLMES AND DOCTOR WATSON!? DOES SHE LOOK HELPLESS NOW!", he stabs her through the abdomen and she lets out a loud, bone chilling scream, Sherlock and John yell. Mara slumps forward, her cries heard over the camera and screen, the man inches away and lays the knife on the surgical table next to him hand stained with blood.

"You see this is all your fault Sherlock. She is in pain because of you and your stupid friends, she and I would be somewhere else if she wasn't being held down by you."

"S-Sherlock...what runs and has n-no f-feet...roars b-but has n-no mouth?", Sherlock smiles a real smile, John looks to Sherlock and see's this, knowing that they had hope in finding her.

"Well, since she has given you a clue on where we are I should finish what I started. Bye Mr. Holmes", the screen goes black and silent. Sherlock runs from the room with John right behind him he...spots Lestrade and stops in front of him, panting.

"He is an abandon warehouse in Cardiff. I know the place and she is also near water so the waterfront. We need to get there, he is planning on finishing her we need to hurry."

"Sherlock, there are probably thousands of warehouses in Cardiff and London as well how will we find her!" Lestrade looks away from Sherlock and tells a police officer to take his team and search every abandon warehouse.

"It's the waterfront Greg, I have been there a few times in my life.", John states as he lets his hands fall to his side, but runs his fingertips over fingertips.

"Okay fine! You both into the car with me, we will get there faster.", all three men enter the car beside them and drive off within seconds.

The man throws Mara to the ground she gasps as a pain shoots through her side, he gets to his knees and straddles her hips with his, roughly pinned to the ground. He grabs her hands and places them above her head, holding them with one while he uses the other to grab tape and pries them together.

"They will be here soon so why shouldn't we go out with a bang right.", she squirms under his weight but stops as she feels his hands run down her sides and down her legs, then come up against stroking every inch of skin available to him.

"Please...d-don't do this a-again please...", she cries out, after a moment is silenced with a with a slap to the cheek. Figuring these are going to be her last moment her gives in, after hours upon hours of torture her strength has given out. Reaching the at the end of her dress, he let's out a shaky breathe and pulls the dress up revealing her laced undergarments hiding the very parts of her body she doesn't want to reveal the man above.

"For the last time, you are mine and always will be no one will have you as I have had you tonight.", he growls into her ear and pulls the dress over her head and arms, then lets his hands go back to her legs spreading them as she begins to cry and hastily tries her very hardest to keep them closed.

"Hurry up! We need to find her if we don't an entire country will fall!", Lestrade slams his phone shut and places a hand over his mouth letting out a annoyed sigh. Sherlock and John look out their windows searching over every building passing by them, Sherlock analyzing the very words Greg stated not five seconds ago.

"John, if we don't find her...No cases for a week.", John looks over to Sherlock with wide eyes and his mouth agape, but his face softens slowly.

"Sherlock we will find her I promise.", John looks to the water front and see's the two warehouses beside each other what he doesn't see is Sherlock look through his window.

"Lestrade right over there!", the Inspector looks and gasps. Picking up his phone he dials Donovan's number and yells to her an every officer he has.

"No! Please stop!", Mara screams out as he hurriedly unzips his pants, looking down at her, legs apart and everything revealed to him, the straining in his boxers becomes more aware and painfully visible, so he slides his hand down and grips himself stroking to harden himself. Mara looks away and closes her eyes and feels the tears forming in her eyes, feeling his hands slide at the inside of her legs once again he moves closer, letting his fingers trace the virgin entrance he forces two fingers inside her and works into her, after a few moments his is erection presented and places himself at her entrance.

"NO! Sherlock, please help me! SHERLOCK!", her final scream of his name is a mixture of pain and anguish. He breaches her and hastily pushes in filling her to the brim, he sighs and moves into a more comfortable positions and swift-fully begins to move. The tightness of the woman beneath him overwhelms him, growling he grips her legs pulling them farther apart leaving bruises in the process, and begins to move fast, completely uncaring of her pain. She cries out for Sherlock once again, biting her lips the pain becomes unbearable and she sees black engulf her vision.

"Sherlock what is it!", Sherlock frantically looks around, trying to listen hard for the scream he heard only mere seconds before. His eyes stop and see's the warehouse near the water front.

"John, Lestrade over there now!", running at warp speed he blocks out any sounds and focuses on Mara. John and Lestrade follow along with dozens of officers behind them, Donovan included. Reaching the door to the warehouse, Sherlock kicks down the semi-broken door and all officers and detectives run in.

"Police! Hands where we can see them.", each officer floods the abandon place. Sherlock looks around, his eyes land on the suspect sitting in a chair next to a body with no movement what so ever.

"John, Lestrade!", the Inspector and John turn their heads and run to Sherlock's side.

"You found us. But I think it was a little too late on your part. She was amazing. When I get out I plan on having her again Mr. Holmes. ", Sherlock ignores him, walking past him to Mara he gasps slightly and quickly takes off his coat placing it over her cold body. His eyes take in every feature, her face was pale, but red on one side due to physical abuse; cuts seeping with blood and his eyes reach her legs...bruised, bloodied, and simply limp. John kneels on the opposite side of Sherlock, his fingertips checking for pulse his eyes close momentarily but open up and a small smile appears he glances to Sherlock.

"She is alive but barely.", Sherlock remains quiet but he kneels down, completely surprising everyone around him as he slips his hands underneath her abused body and picks her up bridal style, his nose resting into her hair, and holds her closely.

"I'm glad your okay." he whispers into her hair and kisses her forehead. Everyone smiles warmly at his actions, moving out of his way...with John on his heel, they walk toward the police car's and ambulances signaling a days work came out successful.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven, Recovery

**Disclaimer: Gosh I hate saying this it makes me so upset but...I do not own BBC Sherlock, if I did Johnlock would be represented in every damn epsiode! But oh well at least I can imagine what it would be like to have Sherlock in my life. I hope you all enjoy and review. xxx SHERLOCKIANS RULE 3**

"I'm glad your okay." he whispers into her hair and kisses her forehead. Everyone smiles warmly at his actions and moves out of the way, with John on his heel, they all walk toward the police car's and ambulances signaling a days work came out successful.

It has been a week since the kidnapping, through the seven days Mara has remained unconscious but has been visited by very few people. It's September 12, 2013 in London, England.

A hospital filled with the sick and the injured, walls white as snow and the Doctors running while visitors sit and visit with the ones they love. The silence is overwhelmed with the sound of yelling and many shushes being given to the pair outside patient room 221.

"Mycroft, isn't time for you silent tea time with you little pals. Because I don't think Mara would appreciate you letting them down.", Sherlock states as he buttons up his waistcoat and John merely stands beside him with a hand over his lips trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Sherlock, would you please act like an adult we are in a hospital after all, plus a dear friend of us both is lying in a bed, sleeping right behind that door.", Mycroft lifts his umbrella pointing at the door, he offers Sherlock a arrogant smile. Sherlock rolls his eyes but remains silent, remaining in front of the door.

"Okay boys, if you want to continue go outside and finish your conversation but we are here to visit a Mara who is probably in dyer need for some company. So what will it be?", John states as he moves closer to the door and places his hand on the handle giving both the Holmes brothers a fatherly glare. Both roll their eyes, but simply try to remain quiet as John opens the door to Mara's room. John steps in first observing the room interior first, then his eyes travel to the figure lying in the too white of sheet in the middle of the room. Monitors and medicine bags present on both sides of her, and I.V's hooked into her skin like leeches. After all three men settle into the room they silently sit in wait, the only sound heard for the first few minutes was the beeping of the heart monitor and the even breathing of Mara.

"How long has it been Sherlock since you actually visited someone 'special' in the hospital.", tensions began to raise between the two brothers, while John lets out a simple yet annoyed groan and places a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You know very well dear brother that I have never visited anyone in the hospital besides mummy and Mara. I know where you are going with this conversation so I suggest you stop where you are.", Sherlock says coldly as he unbuttons his waist coat and leans into the couch, crossing his legs and laying his hands in his lap.

"Oh do cheer up Sherlock, don't get so defensive,", the tension rise even further, but this time John lets out a small chuckle, Sherlock hears and turns his attention to John.

"Why are yo-", a knock silences him, stepping in is a Doctor dressed in the signature white lab coat and a nice casual outfit underneath.

"I am Doctor Wallace, are you immediate family and friends? Just standard procedure.", he walks to the opposite side of Mara, taking a seat in the stool like chair and faces all three men resent in front of him. Sherlock rolls his eyes at the boring statement, while John and Mycroft sit there silently ready to shut Sherlock up whenever the chance arose.

"We are.", John states gives the Doctor a small smile.

"Good. So I have the report here when she was first brought in on September 5, 2013, if I'm correct." he meets Johns eyes and John nods back.

"Okay. Well...She is doing perfectly well nothing serious has surfaced besides the miner infection to the wound on her right side, her health has been absolutely perfect besides that. But as you all know she was sexual abused.", Doctor Wallace meets the men's eyes, in a way asking them an eye to eyes question.

"She was, me and John where the ones who actually found her.", Sherlock states as he locks eyes with Doctor Wallace, then moves them to Mara.

"Okay, the sexual encounter as you probably saw was intense which resulting in her losing a fair amount of blood and tearing to the vaginal tissue. There was no semen found on her person which suggests or states that he did where a condom, but the force used during the act was severe causing some problems but nothing too for the laceration to her right side, it again was infected so we treated that with an antibiotic, after we stitched it up and kept feeding her the medicine for a week. She will need to attend therapy sessions in order to help her get through the traumatic event, then I also would like to see her within the month after she has returned home and has settled down.", he finishes and takes a moment for the information to sink in. Sherlock remains silent but John doesn't as a Doctor himself few questions still need to be answered.

"When will she be able to return home? And do you recommend her to return home alone or stay with a friend and or relative,?, Sherlock looks to John with questioning eyes.

"She is able to return home any time or whenever she is ready. And no I don't want her to return home alone after an event such as this, many doctors suggest a person should not be home alone, being so enclosed and not having anyone around creates the feeling of loneliness, which can triggering a slight case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and can increase any emotional outbursts if she feels threatened, or just scared from dreams, and thoughts of the kidnapping.", John nods and leans back into the couch folding his arms across his chest and letting out a relieved sigh. Doctor Wallace stands and walks to the door, but stops turning to the men behind him.

"I am very glad she is alive.", he says giving them all a sincere smile, opening the door he steps out and closes it softly. They allow themselves to settle more comfortably into each of the seats, and remain in utter silence for the time being.

"So Sherlock, are you and John taking her into you protective hands? If you don't have room I will gladly take her, if it a bother that is.", Mycroft asks as he stands and leans onto his umbrella, Sherlock shoots a glare at him, John just looks between and tries to hold back back an annoyed groan.

"Do I have to get up from this bed in order to shut you two up. I swear getting sleep with you two around is like trying to feed a an enclosed tank", Mara yells out as a small chuckle escapes her person and sits up in her bed trying to move as gently as possible so that her wounds don't get bothered. Sherlock doesn't meet her eyes immediately but closes his eyes and lets a small unheard breathe. John smiles, he stands up and walks over to her side placing a hand on her shoulder, glancing up Mara looks to John and in return gives him a smile back.

"Look at you. You looking better already I am very glad to see this Ms. Athens.", she looks to Mycroft, giving him a simple nod and smile.

"Thank you, I am very sorry we had to meet the second time like this Mr. Holmes I promise that this won't be a habit of mine.", Mycroft gives her his signature smile, but steps toward the door.

"I hope not, well I have unfortunately have to leave so if you need anything you call me. I bid you all farewell, and Sherlock...remember text me your answer.", he gives Sherlock a brotherly glare before he lays his hand onto the door handle, opening it and stepping out. Sherlock remains seated but uncrosses his legs and sits back into the the couch more sloppily and send a jealous look toward John and Mara mostly John though.

"How do you feel?", John asks pulling up the chair behind him and takes a seat keeping his eyes on smiles and readjusts herself in her bed and lets out a content sigh as she sits more comfortably on her left side, with her hands folded underneath her pillow.

"I have felt better, but you know how things go I would rather be in this hospital bed than lying in a grave, six feet under.", she chuckles. John let his smile falters but chuckles with her.

"Thank you both...I don't know how I could thank you. I really appreciate you both taking time to find me...I'm sure that it was quite gruesome and hard to do and I do apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused the two of you.", she turns her eyes from John and looks to Sherlock, he meets her eyes for a second before averting his gaze and looking to the floor.

"It was nothing, we knew you would need our help eventually so we made sure that whatever happened we would be there end of story.", Sherlock states coolly and lets his eyes shine with a hint of guilt and pain. She gives him a sad smile and closes her eyes letting out a shaky breathe, sitting up suddenly Mara grabs Johns arm, he jumps at the contact but steadies her as she sits up hissing in pain.

"Sherlock, from the moment I met you and John I knew that I had not just gained acquaintances, but I gained friends. Do you know how many friends I have had in my years of living...only 1 and she left me because she believed or was convinced that I was a stone cold person who only cared for myself and not for the well being of others. After that I never thought that I would be able to gain any other friends because I saw myself as an outcast and a selfish being...maybe that's the reason I ended up here in the first place, for being careless., " her head remains faced down, but she interlaces her fingers and lets her hands settle into a rhythm, her eyes gathering tears which were threatening to fall. Sherlock keeps his gaze on her and feels a slight tugging at his heart, seeing her a friend, a colleague, her pain and sorrow flooded through him like a dam. John allows his hand to caress her forearm in attempts to soothe her, he smiles when he feels her slightly flinch away and lets out a little chuckle.

"So I completely understand if you want nothing to do with me, but I just want you both to know how grateful I am to have you in my life, being able to depend on someone else instead of being alone and singled out...", she looks up and locks her gaze with Sherlock's, his feet settle onto the ground in a respectful fashion and stands up so he can button up his to the opposite side of her bed, John gives him a funny look, but glances back to Mara who is sitting still in the middle of the bed looking straight up at Sherlock with a cute, and rather nervous expression. He let's a small smirk appear on his face, one of his hands falls to his side...while he lifts the other and allows his fingers to caress her cheek sending shivers down her spine. John laughs and stands from his chair to stretching, Mara lets her gaze fall to her hands feeling a hot blush spread across her face, Sherlock's hand opens more and moves to the bottom of her chin grasping it gently, tilting her face toward his. John places his hand on her arm and caresses it once again, and finally says.

"You are most welcome, and we would gladly take you into our lives.", still faced to Sherlock, Mara smiles, turning her head back to look at John her eyes light up, leaning slightly she opens up her arms pulling John into a hug, laughing John returns the gesture and hugs her close feeling her body heat spread through his body. After a moment, John releases her she opens her eyes and keeps smiling, turning toward her opposite side, her eyes travel to Sherlock and soften. Mara locks eyes with him without looking away her legs slide eventually falling of the edge dangling a few inches above the edge.

"If you hate me then hate me, but if you care...then I would be so happy. You Sherlock Holmes, need more friends than I do if you would have me I would be so happy to lighten up your life, me and JOhn both.", standing, she immediately feels shaky and light-headed John moves across her bed but is stopped by an amazing sight. Sherlock keeps his gaze locked on Mara, but see's her struggle placing a hand on the small of her back, he pushes her forward and takes her into his arms. Closing his eyes he holds her close to his body, all the while she quickly looks to John with wide eyes, taken aback at Sherlock's actions she switches her gaze to the purple chest, tears building and threatening to fall she takes buries her face into the chest and allows herself to be held. John observes the sight in front of him and slowly removes himself from the hospital bed so that he is standing beside Mara, a hand falls Sherlock's hand and remains there giving both his support.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve, A New Life and New Feelings?

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Sherlock, if I did Benedict and Martin would never leave my sight ever. But please enjoy and feel free to PM me or review. Love you all! xxx**

John observes the sight in front of him and slowly removes himself from the hospital bed so that he is standing beside Mara, a hand falls Sherlock's hand and remains there giving both his support.

Within a matter of days , Mara was released from the hospital. After leaving the hospital she took her first steps into Baker Street, her smile could have brightened up an entire room, an dthe people would fall in love with her at any given moment. Her and John would always chat about how their lives have changed so much and how amazing the experience is but her relationship with Sherlock, as most would put it was quite awkward and very slow moving. One day, at some point into the day Sherlock and Mara had their first 'fight'.

"John, do you think Sherlock enjoys me being here or am I just in the way? If you feel like that also...as if I have intruded into your lives I don't have t-", she was cut off why by a small chuckle released from John, he glances at her and gives her a soft, friendly smile.

"Mara, I think you are a perfect match in both me and Sherlock's lives, before you me and Sherlock would constantly fight and disagree about everything, but you are a happy medium between us.", Mara smiles and picks up her tea cup taking a sip before placing it back onto the table. A bing ruins the comfortable silence, John takes out his phone and opens up the message before letting out a sigh.

"Sherlock needs us to head to St. Bart's, I guess he needs our help.", John stands followed by Mara who takes one last bite of a cookie and quickly grabs her coat pulling it on. After a moment her and John make their way down the stairs, opening the door John walks out and raises his hand hailing cab. A cab pulls up to the curb, John steps aside opening the door for Mara as she slides in holding the door for John, after telling the driver the address of destination they speed of to the hospital. The drive to the hospital was quite but rather comfortable to say the least, a day out didn't seem quite as bad the sky was clear and blue but the temperatures didn't seem to want to cooperate. As St. Bart's comes into view Mara pulls out her wallet and takes out the money to pay the driver, coming to a complete stop within a matter of minutes she takes out the money, then hands the driver the his payment and opens her door stepping out into the street breathing in the London air.

"He texted that he was on the second floor examining the latest victim, probably needs a Doctors view on things.", John states as he straightens himself and lets out a small breathe, Mara goes to his side, the pair walked toward the building in stride.

"If he just needed a Doctors insight then why am I here...will he get upset?", looking to John she lets the worry and nervousness wash over her face, he glances to her and just chuckles placing a hand on the small of her back.

"Trust me if he hated you or didn't need you here he would have stated it rather clearly. He is difficult at times, but once your with him in the end he means well. Normally he would he completely rude and obviously uncomfortable around a woman like you or anything close to feminine; but you, something about you changed his views in just the small amount of time he has known you, he does trust you, even if he doesn't show it half the time.", she smiles and turns the corner coming to a stop in front of the morgue door.

"Was that how you both were when you first met? At first glance you could trust each other with your lives after only knowing on another for a day and a half? How is that even achievable in the human psyche.", John laughs and places a hand on the door handle.

"Yes, it was the exact same with us at first. Things change, we both needed the opposite attitudes, it was like a compromise...a balance. And even though he isn't like most people he is still human and has emotions like everyone else around him.", opening the door Mara steps in first, but stop turning slightly waiting for John to enter.

"But unlike most he can actually hide them so well it makes him look like a cold-stoned person.", she shoots John a soft loving expression, he simply returns the gesture.

"Exactly.", they both laugh as the eenter into the sight of Sherlock, he looks up at the two and just scoffs at their behavior. Both not noticing Sherlocks harsh judgment, Sherlock observes Mara and John, first noticing their smiles he admits to himself that John has a more glowing factor about him as if he had found a healthy dose of friendship and affection. He had no limp and no tremor, which was no surprise to Sherlock but with Mara it was different, completely opposite. Her eyes seemed to glisten in the low lighting of the room, her skin was illuminated and just seemed fresh and rebirthed. A unsettling feeling sat in the bottom of his stomach, a feeling that was growing from jealousy which made the man cringe and look away from the pair in walking up to him.

"Sherlock, what was so urgent that you needed us down here.", John asks glancing at the body in front of him before looking to Sherlock, Mara remained quiet at Johns side, but couldn't help but let her eyes scan the body. Her stomach suddenly felt sick, the smell was mixed with decay and blood it filled her senses and quickened her heart beat, a paleness began sheeting her face.

"I needed an opinion, a Doctors opinion on the cause of death.", he directed this without his gaze leaving the microscope, she pouts a little, but simply looks to the ground feeling John shuffle against her side. Silence falls within the room as John examines the corpse efficiently. She keeps her gaze toward the floor so that she doesn't make a complete fool out of herself in front of Sherlock.

"Died of blood force trauma to the head. No alcohol or poisoning of the body which means he wasn't intoxicated, cleared of any medical conditions that would render him to this.", John stated making a overall gesture to the poor soul on the slab he straightens up, looking or more like glancing, eyeing Sherlock.

"Just as I though, Mara if you had to deduce or 'guess' who this man was what and who would he be as a normal, everyday person.", attention now on her she looks at both Sherlock and John a small blush covering her cheeks. She swallows hard and lets out a shaky breathe as she takes a minute and walks half way around the examining table stopping next to Sherlock, a small gap remaining in between the two.

"If I saw the man when he was alive I could make things out better.", Sherlock merely nods in agreement while John looks to her, but she ignores them both and continues her observations.

"But from what is given here not he was a young man, in his mid to late thirties, going by his hair color and skin saturation he has been dead approximately for 3 days, he worked a very stressful job judging by his faded hair color and worry lines on his forehead and under his eyes. His job was a constant ruitine, he moved about quite a bit but also did a whole lot of sitting so most likely a security officer or a journalist. He wasn't married if he was he would have a small tan line around his ring finger. He lived a secluded life, didn't have much of a social life, which means he must have done something to anger someone who would kill him to this extent.", finishing she lets out a breathe and allows a proud smile fill her features but remains unconsiously stays by Sherlock's side. Without noticing he glances at her with a surprised expression, but it quickly dissipates and is replaced with a small smirk, he leans toward Mara and places his lips close to her ear.

"Excellent, but one thing you missed is that he was frozen for two weeks, but someone decided to open up an unsolved case in order to play a rather stupid and tedious game. The body may look only three days old but in reality its a month old ice tends to freeze and tighten the skin causing it not to age and rot.", John chuckles at Mara's expression, her face by this time had brightened with red and head quickly faces toward the ground. Sherlock smirks and moves away gathering his stuff and putting on his coat. Mara just remains still and blushing so hard, the embarrassment of being told wrong hurt, John begins to follow but realizes that Mara isn't following he turns, smiling sadly. He turns away from Sherlock's side and walks to Mara, slipping a hand around her waist he guides her out of the morgue. Sherlock glances back seeing John collecting Mara, smiling he continues to walk until he steps outside. Raising his hand, Sherlock hails a cab, it pulls up to the curb all three enter the ta...John and Sherlock on both sides of Mara. She glances at both of them from underneath her hair, as fast as she looked her head quickly looks to the floor of the taxi. Within 30 minutes they arrive at Baker Street. John pays the driver and joins Sherlock and Mara who were standing near the steps waiting for him, Mara gives him a small smile, while Sherlock knocks on the door stepping away for a moment, opening the door Mrs. Hudson greets at all three of them, moving to the side she lets the trio enter. Once inside the flat Mara, throws herself onto the couch, her dress riding up her thighs and coat hanging over the edge of the couch, John shakes his head letting a small gigle exit him, taking off his coat he hanging it up and walks into the kitchen. Sherlock remains silent as he enters but nonetheless takes off his coat also, throwing it onto the rack and sits in his chair letting out a tiring groan

"Sherlock, did you mean what you said back at the morgue was it true or just a little game of yours to exploit a flaw in me?", Mara murmurs as she sits up, coat sliding down her shoulders and hair disheveled. He looks at her, her right side facing his front he grimaces but lets his lips thin out slightly before laying his fingertips against his lips.

"I wanted to be the judge of your observations, you are quite good but don't see 'everything' that is presented. You need practice and the mess up is probably because you were already too flustered, your breathing quickened and you stuttered once or twice without yourself noticing it. Your pacing also gave you away, but don't worry at least you aren't stupid like many other people in this world.", he states as he crosses his legs and just sits quietly.

"I head that Sherlock.", Mara turned her head to Johns voice from the kitchen and laughs falling back onto the couch, placing a arm over her eyes and takes a deep breathe, John enters and lays a cup of tea next to Sherlock.

"Mara, tea?", John asks sitting down in his chair and takes his tea holding it close. Mara turns her head, taking her arm of her face she sits up then stands walking over to the tray and takes her tea. A quiet silence enters the room, only sounds heard were slurping of tea and the clanking of glass. A sudden phone ring breaks the silence, Mara hurrily takes a last sip of tea before putting her tea down, she stands quickly and runs into the kitchen. Sherlock and John's eyes follow her movement and then glance at each other Sherlock shrugs and returns to his focus to the tea.

"Hello?", Mara answers.

"_Mara? This is Mara right, its me Anthony_."

"Anthony?!", she gasps, her knee's nearly buckle but she catches herself on the counter and begins to laugh at her clumsiness. Sherlock jerks his head looking up from his tea and turns his atenttion to her speaking, John's mouth hangs agape and quickly looks to Sherlock, his eyes full of shock and s\curiosity. Knowing Mara for a short time they figured that she hadn't had many friends in the past, to them a phone call was a big deal but to her it was a flood relief that washed through her enitre being.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Thank you to Destiny Xavier16 for being the first to review on my story, I thank you and I promise to post much for fun detailed chapters in the near future. I am so happy that this story is getting seen. I love you all! xxx**

**Disclaimer: i do not own BBC Sherlock, it's saddening but one day, I'll meet Benedict and Martin. **

Chapter Thirteen, New Friend or Foe?

"Anthony?!", she gasps, her knee's nearly buckle but she catches herself and begins to laugh. Sherlock looks up from his tea and turns his gaze to Mara's back, John's mouth hangs agape and quickly looks to Sherlock. Knowing Mara for a short time they figured that she hadn't had many friends in the past, to them a phone call was a big deal but to her it was a flood relief that washed through her body.

"Anthony?!", Mara says with a smile and holds the phone closer to her ear. John and Sherlock turn their attention to the kitchen and keep their ears open no matter how jumbled or distorted the conversation becomes.

"I never though that I would be hearing from you, it has been too long since we last talked or seen each other.", she roams around the kitchen, ending up sitting at the table with one of her arms settled onto the edge and her other elbow settling on the other end.

"_Well I heard what happened a week ago and I got really scared. I never though in a million years that this would happen again. How are you feeling? Do you need company?_", she chuckles and runs a hand through strands of her hair. An act of kindness, she began to think of how her and Anthony had the perfect friendship, besides John and Sherlock of course. Anthony was the first male in her life to accept her for who she is at times he would always compliment her on her deducing and observations showering her in emotion and light. Then University came into the picture, she wanted to become a detective or go into the medical field, but he wanted to do journalism, both had to go to separate Universities which in the end broke up the friendship they had. Not literally breaking it up but metaphorically, he would call her every single day but as the schooling grew busier and matured his calls became less and less until he didn't call what so ever. This phone call was the first in two years, she felt so happy, excited but yet hurt at the fact that he waited until she got hurt to call which raised suspicion but she shrugged it off and focused on the moment.

"I am doing much better, I just out of the hospital last week and now I am staying with a couple of friends that offered me a room in their flat. But if you ever have the time it would be wonderful to see you again...", looking toward the sitting room she locks eyes with John, he gives her a sad but encouraging look. She looks to Sherlock but see's he is more focused on his tea than the conversation, so she looks away feeling disappointed.

"_That sounds amazing. How about noonish? I am finished with Uni at 11:30_.", hearing the smile in his voice, she smiles and places her hand onto her thigh.

"That would be lovely. At Angelo's then or?", Mara glances to Sherlock again and see's that his attention is at full attention toward her and the conversation being held, pulling out his phone his head snaps away looking from Mara to his mobile, his fingers furiously type on the pad of his mobile.

"_Perfect, so at noon then. You better show up or I will drag you from your friends flat so we have our time together.", _Mara chuckles.

"I guess I have no choice in the matter. Well I will let you go okay? See you at noon.", standing from her seat she walks into the sitting room.

"_See you. OH! Don't be late_."

"I won't I promise. See you.", hanging up the phone, she remains silent for a minute, then she goes to standing in the sitting room closest to John. John looks to her, placing his tea down he stands and steps to her closing the distance between them, placing a hand on her shoulder, looking up at him she feels her face warm up but smiles and hugs him. Blinking John hugs her back and holds her in his arm before gently pulling away and guides her to the couch setting her down as he takes the space next to her.

"I have a date John. I have a bloody date?! How am I suppose to go about this I have never had a date in my life! How?!", she leans forward, elbows on her knees and breathes in and out harshly, at the same time her heartbeat rises.

"Hey, it's okay trust me its no need for stress. Is he a friend or an acquaintance?", rubbing her back he glances to Sherlock to see his gaze pointed directly to him and Mara, looking completely blank.

"He was a friend I had during the start of Uni, but as school progressed he became the party type of guy and never called when I needed him to, so when everything began to happen with my family he called once or twice but sounded like he could care less about what I was going through. Then he calls me a week after I was attacked and say 'oh I am so glad you are okay', I mean come on!", she sighs and leans back into the couch hands covering her eyes. Never in a thousand years did she think that he would take her on a date, it was rather weird but at the same time it was appreciative of him to take her out, sighing she stands up from the couch and walks to the stairs climbing up to her room.

"Thank you Sherlock for the help. you know if you intend to form a friendship with her you have to be considerate of her feeling, for Christ sake when she was talking to that guy she kept looking over to us seeking approval, but most from you. And you sat there not having a care in the word...but wait you will always use the sociopath card even on her.", rollings his eyes he stands and goes back into the kitchen searching through the drawers.

"John, at noon we have a little job to do.", Sherlock smiles and leans into his chair closing his eyes, taking a deep sigh he enters his mind palace.

Mara reaches the top of the stairs, turning to her right she stops in front of her bedroom door and places her forehead against the cold wood. A day with a old friend scared her to death, what if he didn't notice her or what if he made some sort of joke that upset her causing the date to end on a low note. Groaning he takes her forehead away from the door and opens in walking into the room, her bed places near the window, the sun shinning through the thin laces of curtains. She goes to the closet and opens it, peering back at her was the cool and dark clothing that hung there laughing she pulls out her signature black dress. Tossing it onto the bed, Mara pulls out her tthigh-highs and pruple flats, walking back to her bed she sits down and remains silent. Letting her hands fall to the button on her pants, sliding the zipper down, she stands and untangles her legs from the fabric and throws them onto the bed leaving her in her shirt and knickers.

"God, help me."

"Okay, I won't be out too late I promise the latest will be three. Call me or text me if anything happen okay!", Mara says as she gathers her stuff and grabs her jacket; hastily putting it on. Once its on she turns around to face John, who is trying to hold back a laugh she blushes and stifles a laugh as well.

"You look lovely, I hope you have fun. if anything happens call me or Sherlock okay.", he steps forward and pulls her into a fatherly hug, she sighs in content and hugs back. Sherlock emerges from the kitchen, he turns his eyes to John and Mara, his eyes blazing with unseen jealousy yet feeling a wave of worry burned threw his veins.

"Where are you going.", Mara steps away from John to look at Sherlock, her mouth slightly agape, Sherlock hides a smirk and walks to them both.

"I-I'm going to Angelo's to m-meet a friend. I though you heard.", folding her hands behind her back, she plays with the loose material of her coat, unconsciously biting her bottom lip.

"I heard, just wanted to hear it from you. Due be careful a woman of your intellect doesn't need to associate with ignorant people.", Sherlock glances at John, who is giving him his signature glare Mara swallows hard and looks to the floor embarrassed once more.

"I have no intentions of getting hurt or in trouble today Sherlock I promise...okay?", looking up she meets his eyes and his meet her's. A small smile erupts on his face and moves to place a hand on her shoulder, Mara gasps, the coldness of his hand can be felt through her coat she flinches slightly but then leans into the hold.

"Good. No get going before any tedious visitors enter this flat looking for you.", she giggles as she turns around grabbing her bag, before leaving she takes a deep breathe, after she strides into the stairway and runs down the stairs. She feels her heart beat faster and faster as she walks down the walk way to Angelo's, Mara smiles, feeling light on her feet no one could tell how happy she was to be meeting a friend. The closer she got, the more the butterflies in her stomach flew around, her smile grew wider and her pace picked up as if she was running. Once she closes in, her hand is placed on the handle, but pauses for a second before opening it, once stepping inside. Mara completely unaware of the two men following her. She steps in and looks around the restaurant ranking her eyes over people in search for Anthony, at the back of the restaurant a man stands up with a small smile and waves to Mara. She lets out breathe before makes her way over to him, stopping at the table his eyes rank over her top to bottom, then return to eye level.

"Wow, Mara...you look absolutely amazing! It seems like forever since we saw each other in person, you look radiant.", stepping closer,her eyes widen and she gasps in shock as she is pulled into a hug, a bone crushing hug. Mara closes her eyes and allows herself to be held, a feeling so foreign yet so familiar and warm, she chuckles and pulls away looking to his eyes.

"It has been to long Anthony. Please sit, you must be starved.", smiling he releases her and takes his seat, placing his napkin in his lap and arms on both sides of the table, looking at Mara, with glossy eyes.

"I'm sorry for looking so excited but who can't you look beautiful. Even more so sense you have graduated from Uni, which I am very jealous about, but just seeing you is an absolute honor I am so glad you are doing so well.", her stomach flutters, Mara shy's away from his wonderous words and tries to cover the blush on her face with her hand. He notices and cannot do anything but smirk at her actions, moving his hand, it lays over hers.

"Thank you...", she states looking at him, flustered beyond belief.

As he see's Mara leaving for the door, Sherlock runs and grabs his coat hurriedly putting it on, turning to yell at John he is stumped by Johns facial expression.

"What? Oh come now you have the same need to follow as I do.", Sherlock says taking his gloves out of his pockets, then sloppily glides on his hands.

"Maybe I want her to have a good afternoon out without following her to make sure the guy doesn't try anything. I mean come on Sherlock, yeah she is still recovering but she needs time away from us and our cases, she always looks cooped up or bored! So I am going to allow her this day, even though it pains me to see her so happy to see another man.", John folds his arms across his chest and huffs out. Sherlock looks to him, moments pass by, both still standing in the same place eventually John gives in and reaches for his coat.

"You are too easy John. lets go!", Sherlock smiles and he goes down the stair and opens the door greeted by the great London air. They walk down the same way Mara did, soon enough they catch up and follow her to the restaurant. Seeing her open the door, both hide behind the wall of the building, Sherlock looks, studying the movements of every person before he pulls away from the wall, and walks to he door. Sherlock turns back to John and gives him the look, John rolls his eyes at Sherlocks attempts but giggles anyway.

"Wait till she is seated then we can go in."

"I never though we would see each other again. I am so happy that we got to do this. After the incident I though that you wouldn't want to...", he trailed off still grippng onto her hand. She gives him a small smiles and squeezes his hand giving him reasurrance that she was alright.

"Trust me, I am not as fragile as you think I am. I mean...yes it was scary experience but...I-I had my friends to help with that...", she looks down at the table and lets herself think to the thought of Sherlock and John.

"Are they new friends? Or have you known them for a while.", he asks taking a drink of his water but keeps his eyes on her.

"I met them the day I was kidnapped. I know strange, but they were the nicest people that I have ever known, when they didn't know a thing about me they still were by my side and kept my going these past few days...", stopping she feels tears gather in her eyes but smiles nonetheless.

"Wow...that's crazy. Are they even safe to be living with. I mean I have a extra room back at my flat with your name on it. Might have to clean it a little but I mean its somewhere to sleep right, then we can party and talk as much as you want.", her smile faltered, his statement in her eyes was quite rude and unnecessary. She gently removes her hand from his and picks up her water glass taking a drink, looking around she see's two men at the table next to the window, squinting she tries to make them out...for a moment she though that they looked like John and Sherlock. But she is interrupted from her thinking by Anthony placing his hand under the table and rubbing her knee, feeling uncomfortable she pulls away.

"They are safe, one just returned from Afghanistan and he other is a Consulting Detective so I think I am rather safe, well wait...I couldn't be safer.", she states with a slight attitude.

"I didn't mean to offend, but I'm just saying if something does happen you can come home with me and I will comfort you.", looking into his eyes Mara see's a mischievous glint along with a hint of desire and lust mixed in, looking away she looks to the figures still at the window table. As she turns her attention back, a woman walks up to her and Anthony's table with a scowl.

"Anthony, I never though we would be seeing each other this evening, I thought you were staying back at work with Lindsay.", Mara saw her glance in her direction sending a glare full of jealousy and hate, Mara takes another drink of water while see looks away but listens intently.

"Well I finished early so, I figured I would meet my friend here for lunch. Not too horrible right?", he says with a Romeo grin, all Mara could do was stare at him in disbelief and her mouth sliding open slightly.

"But I thought we had a date tonight, we planned it.", the woman states with a crude, cold attitude, marking herself the queen of Bitchville.

"We still are but...", he glances at Mara.

"No, I am not going to be stood up by you, and this trash.", Mara looks away with her mouth agape, letting her hands search for her purse. The woman clearly had no manners and definitely needed to see a Doctor about her attitude problems.

"Oh come on Lena, I'm not standing you up, I am ju-", he is cut of with a hand gesture from the lady, Mara finds her purse and coat standing she turns to make her leave, when she is suddenly pulled by her hair. She gasps and cries out, the woman standing over her gives her a dirty look and pulls harder making Mara shudder and shut her eyes tightly.

"Whoa, Lena some on leave her out of this.", he stands up acting cool and collected, which makes Mara shake her head with disgust.

"NO! If you want this, then you cannot have all of this that you are going to miss out of!", she states grabbing Mara's throat and tugging at her hair, Mara tries to breathe calmly but fails. Everyone in the restaurant looks to them, a few get up to try looking intimidating to the women, but unfortunately it doesn't work in their favor.

"Please, honey let her go. She is just a friend nothing more. I promise that we can have that date tonight okay?", he says with a soothing voice as she approaches the woman and touches her arm, Mara looks away from them and continues to struggle. Ten minutes seemed like an eternity, she feels dizzy and so weak as the woman standing above her started to choke her, but then she notices when woman is being pulled away by Angelo, and a pair of arms helping her to her feet. She looks up and see's Sherlock's cold glare piercing the woman who was struggling against Angelo, Mara feels John's hand on the small of her back. Tears gather in her eyes, unable to control them she buries her face into Sherlock's chest and sobs silently.

"Mara, hey you okay?', Anthony asks as he moves toward her glacning to Sherlock, his hand touching her hair, but he feels her tense under his touch and pulls away. He dares to look at Sherlock, who's blue eyes pierced into Anthony's soul, he backs away and goes to his lady friend.

"I-I am s-so stupid t-to think that I-I could have a peaceful d-day out...", Mara whispers, tears still falling and face still buried into Sherlock's chest, he holds her close gently pushing her outside, and begins walking with her away from the building. John joins them after he settles everything and calls the police but tells Angelo to remind the police to hold off until tomorrow for questioning and statements..

"I should go back there and kill him myself.", John says, his hands in fists, while a angered expression filled onto his face. Mara looks up from Sherlock's chest and looks at him, over Sherlock's arm, she gives him a shaky smile, but remains silent as they walk back to Baker Street. After a few minutes of walking they make it to the door, John opens his and steps in before Sherlock and Mara, she detaches herself from Sherlock and peels off her coat hanging it up once its off.

"I think I'm going to go shower, umm...thank you once again.", she walks up the stairs and disappears out of sight. Sherlock remains quiet but throws is coat off and runs his hands through his hair letting out a heated growl.

"John, I hate people.", he states as he paces the room, John grunts in approval.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Hello my darlings, I hope you all are enjoying the story thus far!**

**Destiny Xavier16: Do not worry dear, this chapter and the future others will reveal so much. xxx I hope you enjoy this one.**

**And for those who are reading this story, please don't hesitate in reviewing it. :) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BBC SHERLOK IT BELONGS TO MOFFAT AND GATISS. *cries***

Chapter Fourteen, A Night Alone and Confessions of the Heart.

"John, I hate people.", he states as he paces the room, John grunts in approval.

As Mara walks up the stairs, she thinks back to this evenings event and how could she be so blind to him and his lady charmer attitude, she smiles weakly and reaches the top of the stair entering the sitting are. Stopping, she looks around at the room, so comfy and safe why didn't she just stay and have tea with John and Sherlock, why did she have to go on that stupid date with Anthony her so called friend. She lets put a sigh and steps into the room walking toward her bedroom, feeling off her dress she shuts the door and proceeds farther into the room letting the dress fall from her form to the floor, cold air colliding with sweat. Mara shivers, but goes to her drawers and pulls out shorts and a tank top along with her jacket, laying them on the bed she sits down with a large sigh she collapse's onto her side snuggling with her pillow. Eyes growing heavy, Mara lets them fall closed and allows herself to be taken into sleep letting every worry wash away, letting her mind feel at peace. A day turned into a horror, friends allowing their friends to harm that one individual and not even trying to help, a shady move for a 'friend'.

"Finally...", John says as he sits into his chair and relaxes into it. Sherlock strides to the couch and flops down onto it, placing his folded hands under his chin letting out a breathe.

"I need a case John", John gives Sherlock a glare.

"Oh don't give me that. All of this human emotion and sentiment is causing my brain to slow down. She needs to learn to be careful, not getting herself into these situations where we have to take up our time and go aid her out. Its tedious.", he closes his eyes and lays there silently while John's eyes widen and moth hangs open.

"Hold on, who was the one that suggested we follow her to make sure she DOESN'T get hurt or taken advantage of. Who left this flat to spy on a private meeting, and dragged me along with him admit it Sherlock you care for Mara but have no idea how to show it! She makes sure we have food in the cabinets, tea in front of us when I cannot make it, the very woman you saved from a psycho and carried her yourself to an ambulance.", John states pointing his finger at Sherlock who listens, eyes opened and his hands now folded across his midsection.

"It was the heat of the moment John, doesn't matter. I am married to my work, she is merely a colleague and a friend just like you, there is no need to treat her differently.", Sherlock glances to John then back up to the ceiling.

"Fine, but at least go check on her Mr. I-Don't-Need-To-Care", Sherlock sits up and looks to John, his attention given fully.

"Fine.", he grumbles and gets up off the couch his long legs caring him up the stairs and to Mara's room. What he fails to mention to John is that he did feel compelled to protect her, a nagging feeling always plagued him whenever she left the flat her looks and figure alone could get her hurt or kidnapped. The night he found out she had been taken his heart stopped, his mind panicked the need to find her was so strong that he couldn't help but given into his emotions, when they found her that night bloody and tarnished jealousy and anger ran through his veins singing to him, wanting him to hurt or even kill that man who had ruined the woman in front of him. His emotions got the best of him, every time they did he told himself to remember that he is married to his work and doesn't need the stress and confusion of human sentiment, knowing one day it may ruin or mess up the life he had now. Stepping to the door, he knocks but there was no answer, knocking once more moment pass but still no answer his pulse then begins to race his hand finds it's way to the handle. Opening it, he walks in and looks around the room his eyes stopping on the figure laying on the bed. He lets out a sigh of relief, walking closer he suddenlt see's that she isn't even dressed, and that she was sleeping in her undergarments. He blushes slightly and grabs the blanket tugging far enough so that it cover her exposed body, but before he could he catch himself looking at her, his eyes wondering down the length of her body. Letting out a shaky breathe, his eyes scan her body; her curves were absolutely beautiful she wasn't a size 2, but the way her bottom flared from her waist and how her breasts stuck out so prominent. He estimated that she was a size 8/10 and her bra size was a 36", but the cup was bigger than an average women's, he closes his eyes and reopens then eyes wondering to her nether region white laces knickers with swirls of pink and gold. Bikini cuts, and her hair...flowed down her back and on her pillow, raven black curls which completed this woman. Sherlock looks to the ceiling then back to the sleeping form, quickly Sherlock pulls the blanket over her and literally runs out of the room.

"Get a hold of yourself.", he whispers to himself stopping before the stairs. He straightens out his waistcoat and shirt, breathes in and out then walks down the stairs looking like he hasn't a care in the world.

"Is she okay? I didn't hear any talking?", John asks as he emerges from the kitchen with tea in hand.

"Umm...yeah she is fine, feel asleep when she was changing. But she was clothed, not in her undergarments.", Sherlock walks to his chair and sits down and immediately holds out his hands to take his tea.

"Well she deserves a good rest, she has had the worst week possible and today didn't help at all. But at least this was something that she could handle herself, despite the tears.", John a sip of his tea and sighs. Sherlock also takes a sip and places his tea on the table text to him. Both relax into their chair and wait until their female companion wakes up, the very woman who caused them all to keep close to each other and care for one another, and possibly the only woman Sherlock felt for.

Mara awakens to silence through the flat, once and a while she hears Sherlock moan about not having a case, and John scolding him like a child who had lost their favorite toy and demanded a new one. She smiles and sits up slowly, stretching her back pops slightly and she lets out a pleasured sigh but she notices that she is colder than usual, she looks down and see's that she is only in her undergarments. Blushing she hurries and gathers her clothes and puts them on at record spee, in her mind she is hoping that John or Sherlock didn't come in and see her like this. Mara gathers herself and opens her door heading for the stairs, she reaches the bottom and see's the two men relaxing and doing their own thing.

"Hey.", she simply states she walks to John.

"Well someone decided to return from the dead. How are you feeling", John asks looking at her and gives her a friendly smile, of course she always has to return it back.

"Yeah, I feel better than I did when we got home. Thank you both again.", she smiles and glances to Sherlock.

"No case yet?", John shakes his head and laughs.

"Not a single one I guess people are trying to slow down on their killings just to screw with Sherlock.", Mara chuckles.

"I guess so. So John, no date or anything tonight? Wait...you do have one.", she smiles and sits in Sherlock's chair, he glances to her but looks away shortly after.

"How could you possibly know that.", John looks to Mara, Sherlock gradually turns his attention to their conversation.

"When I first arrived down here it seemed a little too quiet for Sherlock's liking, but I caught a glimpse of you and noticed that you had a new hair cut and that you shaved while was asleep. Yes how do I know that, there is a little reminiscence of shaving gel on your jaw line and your bathroom was steaming with condensation and the smell of aftershave invaded my senses. As you are dressed for an early dinner date, new clothes, new toothpaste, and just by the way you smile every time you pass a page with food being presented or your just thinking and imagining how amazing it will be tonight.", she smiles as she see'd his face turned stunned and became completely deadlock, glancing to Sherlock she see's him smiling he moves his gaze to her and they lock eyes.

"Geez, don't tell me I have to deal with two genius observers do I?", Mara laugh and stands, walking to John before stopping and leaning down giving him a friendly hug.

"I will only use it to tease you John. Plus, I just want to see you happy that's all.", smiling she goes into the kitchen leaving John still stunned. Instead of staying stunned and outwitted he looks to his watch and suddenly stands up quckly, gathering his wallet and phone Sherlock watches his movements.

"Time already. I thought it would be later.", he sits up, allowing to adjust to the upright position he gets up and unbuttons his waist coat.

"Yeah, Mary wanted to have a early dinner then go into town and go to the cinema. So I might not be home tonight, if any cases come up you watch her okay I don't want a call from Lestrade saying you left her in a alleyway.", Sherlock chuckles. and removes his person from the chair so he can walk to stand in front of his blogger.

"I won't John I promise.", John gives him a smirk and grabs his coat pulling it on gently. Mara enters the room and stands next to Sherlock waiting for John to depart.

"Remember John, stay safe and remember to have a good time. This one seems much better, maybe a keeper not like Sarah or the other women that you dated, most didn't have the personality to meshed well with you.", he glares at her but pulls her into a bear hug.

"I promise. You too also behave and I will see you tomorrow morning. Evening.", he hurries out and runs down the stairs, both Sherlock and Mara wait and finally hear the door shut. Mara chuckles beffore turning to walk back into the kitchen, the feeling of being left alone with Sherlock felt so odd, but it felt so right she gathers her crackers and appears in the sitting room and jogs to the couch.

"So Sherlock, no murders or apparent suicides yet.", she places a cracker in her mouth, and chews quietly.

"Absolutely nothing, do you know how hard it is to not have any stimulus to you brain! Its tedious and I hate it!", he stands in the middle of the room and begins to pace the room.

"Have you called at all? Maybe he has some but is waiting for you to call."

"I have tried but his phone isn't on or he answers saying 'oh I don't have any at the moment maybe tomorrow', it gets annoying!", she smiles and takes a bite of another cracker.

"Well if he doesn't answer you fully, we can always go down there ourselves and ask him", she looks to him from underneath her fallen strands of hair, he pauses his pacing turning his attention to Mara, his eyes finally shining with hope.

"Oh why didn't I think of that! I'm getting too slow.", he runs to the coat rack and grabs his coat but stops turning to look at Mara, she closes her eyes and chuckles to herself, but gets up from the couch.

"Let me change real quick and then we can head out.", she runs upstairs.

After 10 minutes she comes runing down the stairs in black skinny jeans, sleeveless red button up shirt with a sheer yet medium shade of ruby, and a long cardigan.

"Ready?"

"Ready, it's amazing how fast you get ready. John takes so much longer.", Mara giggles.

"Well thats a good thing then."

"Indeed it is."

"Sherlock, for the millionth time I do not have a case for you. Maybe murders on a holiday, giving us time to relax.", Lestrade states sitting back in his office chair and places his feet on his desk letting out a pleasured sigh.

"That is no excuse Lestrade what about in South or North London, Oxford, Cardiff, or anywhere! I need a case.", Sherlock moans and Mara tries to stifle a laugh.

"No Sherlock. So leave and don't bother me until I do. In the mean time take you friend our she looks starved and very indeed of a good time. Unless she wants a cup of coffee with me.", Sherlock send a glaree to the shady detective.

"You know that does sound nice doesn't it Sherlock. Please? Just one coffee then we can go see Molly for a body?", she gives him a puppy dog look, he sighs and gestures for her to walk ahead of him.

"But after one coffee we are leaving."

"Okay! Lestrade lead the way.", she says with a smiles.

"Right this way then.", Lestrade heaves himself from his chair so he can lead them to the coffee machine. Mara grabs a cup and pousr the coffee inside while Sherlock stands their waiting impatiently eyes scanning the room and ruthelessly deducing every poor soul sitting in the dead office.

"Thank you Greg! I didn't think it would be this chilly outside today."

"I think that's what we all thought then BAM! Chilly air.", they both chuckle, Sherlock scoffs.

"You have your coffee let's go!"

"Sorry Greg. Thank you for the coffee though.", she waves bye and runs after Sherlock.

"That was quite rude Sherlock! Whats your problem anyway?", he glances at her but doesn't reply. She sighs and continues walking beside him drinking her coffee, suddenly Sherlock's phone goes off and he pulls it out opening the message.

"Who is it? is it John?"

"No, Molly...she has no bodies for me! GOD! why doesn't anyone have anything for me don't they know I'm bored!", she shakes her head in agreement.

"Well, why don't we go home, I'll make tea and you can experiment on something. Or just watch telly. Or! We can people watch."

"I'll take option one. I don't want to waste my time watching boring people.", they turn a corner and enter an alley way. Mara looks around in the overcoming darkness and unconsciously moves closer to Sherlock, he notices and grabs her hand literally dragging her threw the alley. Coming to the end, a man steps in front of them, Mara looks at him and realizes it's a drunk Anthony. _Shit_.

"Oh Mara, I-I didn't think I would see y-you h-here. W-who is the git." he grabs Mara away from Sherlock and hugs her close to his, she whimpers and looks to Sherlock who is noe utterly furious.

"Sherlock...", Anthony yanks her closer but she moves away cringing at the horrid smell of alcohol coming off his person like waves.

"Why are you out with him, hm w-why not me! I-I am much more fun than this freak.", she stops and looks back at him, suddenly her leg comes into contact with his abdomen and he stumbles back. He straightens, but she slaps him and pushes him away Anthony automatically hits his back on the wall of the building and moans, biting his lip he glares at Mara.

"Bitch!"

"Don't you ever call him that! He is not a freak but a genius and its more of a gentleman than you! Don't call me or even try and message me! I am done being your friend!", she yells out pointing a finger at him before turning and lacing her fingers through Sherlock's and pulls him away practically running out of the alley way. Once they enter the walk way they slow down their pace, but Mara remains silent while Sherlock tries to get a reply from her.

"Mara...", she doesn't reply.

"Mara.", still not responding Sherlock yanks her back making them both stop in the middle of an empty walk way.

"What.", she turns around slightly with a deep scowl on her face and looks to him. He smiles, and pulls her closer she gasps and realizes her hand is still laced with his she tries to free herself but his grip only tightens.

"Thank you."

"Uh, n-no problem. I mean he was drunk that's all but still a jerk, he didn't have the right to say something like that t-", she is cut off by a pair of lips pressing onto her's. His lips felt so warm and soft, as if winter was in full force and he was her only source of heat, she blushes but wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer so that their bodies touch. Sherlock responds and places his hands firmly on her hips, sighing they both kiss which seems to last for an eternity. Sadly, Mara pulls away to catch her breath hands now on Sherlock's firm chest both their foreheads touching, she giggles and leans against him burying her face into his jacket.

"Sherlock, I hope that wasn't a experiment to ease your mind from boredom.", he smirks and laughs, she blushes letting his deep baritone chuckle ring threw her ears.

"You don't have to worry. Its of my own will, been wanting to do it for quite awhile."

"I though you were a man married to his work and had no time for 'transport.", she smiles.

"After the fall, my emotions were all over the place. My guilt and the pain I felt when I had to lie to my only friends in the world, it broke me, tore me apart, then I hear about you and your family that was even harder to hear about because my family and your's were too close.", he inches closer pulling her gently into a hug.

"You knew me and my family.", shock ran through her body, her mind trying to analyze what she just heard.

"Yes, my family has or had knew your family through work. They were very close friends and had many parties in which you parent's were invited to, but my parents divorced many years before your family was killed or before you were born, they were just two different people and it was the very obstacle that ended their marriage. I remember only seeing you once or twice maybe even a little more than that, but you were just a baby and I was only 7 at the time, all I remember was your beautiful dark hair and your smile. I was so attracted to you that every time I saw your parents I would ask to hold you.", she smiles, but remains silent listening to him speak.

"So you could say I knew you all your life but you didn't know me, so when I finally found you it was a wish come true. I didn't loose you.", Sherlock buries his face into her hair and inhales her scent.

"I'm glad...there was always something about you that drew me to curiosity. I never would of though that we even met in our younger years, and the one beautiful thing is you waited for me, that's more than anyone has done for me.", she begins to tear up.

"Shh...I know...it's been hard for you and I hate the fact you went through it all alone."

"But the funny thing is Sherlock, I heard about your fall, the most painful thing for me was that I saw you jump that day your body and John's reaction...and it hurt so much. I cried and cried not even knowing who you were and why you did it, it's like my heart broke into a million pieces and never recovered. The very next day I lost my parents...it was the worst week any child could go through.", she holds him close.

"I am so relieved that I have you in my life once again, I don't plan on letting you go any time soon Mara.", he leans down again and lets a hand against her cheek her face flushed and skin cold from the winds.

"Well, I was going to say the same thing to you Sherlock Holmes.", she chuckles and leans into his touch.

"Let's get home before any other one of your 'friends' tries to fight me.",he laces their fingers together and both begin to walk in sync with each other.

"Hey, I don't mean to attract them they just find ways to latch onto me I guess.", she answers, both heading down the walk way hand in hand.

"Maybe we should get bug spray and bath you in it.", she laughs.

"Maybe we should.", laying her head against his arm they walk back to Baker Street, happy and ready to have a good night of tea and warmth. But with a happy addition of love and new relations on the horizon.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SO MANY VIEWS!**

**Destiny Xavier16: Thank you so much! And that fluffiness is seen trhrough furture chapters ;) I am so glad you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Thy does now own BBC Sherlock, even though its brilliant and just mind-blowing. *cries* Enjoy...xxx**

Chapter Fifteen, A New Reality

"Maybe we should.", laying her head against his arm they walk back to Baker Street, happy and ready to have a good night of tea and warmth. But with a happy addition of love and new relations on the horizon.

After Sherlock and Mara returned home, they entered the flat happy and content. Sherlock shrugs off his coat and folds it over his arm following Mara up the stairs toward their sitting room, she sighs happily and falls onto the couch on arm folded across her stomach and the other dangling off the edge of the couch.

"Ugh...feels so much better to be home don't you think Shelly.", she smirks as she see's his face contort into a disgusted expression.

"Please don't call me that."

"Why I think it's cute, and I promise I'll be the only one calling you it.", she states sitting up and looking at Sherlock.

"Still no."

"Hm. No fun.", pouting she falls back and stares at the ceiling remaining quiet.

Sherlock smiles and walks over to her and stands beside her looking over into her eyes, they remain like that for a few moment before she blushes and sits up holding out her arms to him. Opening up his arm's she stands onto her knees and her arms automatically entwine around his neck while his linger in the air but rest around her waist his face angling toward her neck and he inhales her scent.

"Hmm...what do you want to do. John will be out until tomorrow, it's going to be lonely."

"Well, you had a rough day so why don't you get some rest.", Sherlock says pulling away slightly so he can get a better look at her eyes.

"Hm. Sleep sounds boring, but if you join me I think I'll be able to sleep better. Most times I end up with nightmares..."

"That's fine. Just let me clean up first okay you head up off to bed.", she agrees and climbs off the couch and turns heading for the stair but stops and turns back around glancing over her shoulder.

"Which room?"

"You can sleep with me if you want", the sides of is mouth lift slightly.

"Okay, let me change and you clean up okay.", he nods and proceeds to darken the room by turning off all the lighting.

Mara walks up the stairs fighting yawns in-between her steps, she reaches her room and flips on the light, slowly she approaches her dresser and opens a door revealing her night gowns. She blushes at the thought of sharing a bed with Sherlock, quickly pulling out the deep purple silk night down she throws it on the bed and disposes of her clothes. Standing in the middle of her room, Mara is left in her knickers and nothing more, then grabbing the nightgown it slides onto her body nicely and hugs her curves in all the right places. Letting out a deep breathe she reaches for her robe hanging on her door and lets it fall over her arm, flipping off the light she turns and descends the stairs. Downstairs Sherlock hurriedly turns off all the light's and runs into his room making sure it at least look presentable to her, throwing clothes into the closet and just putting books into the right place. He stops and looks making sure it looks good and decides it's the best right now, he then grabs his nightwear and slips into his bathroom. Once Mara is to the bottom she looks around the flat and see's everything is turned off the only light source is Sherlock's bedroom light, she gulps and knock's on the door but no answer, 'figures he's in the shower', Mara breathes slowly and opens the door entering his bedroom. Stepping inside she admires the space around her, the walls a deep but yet uniformed navy blue with hints of white and black, his bed in the middle of the room and two dressers one on the opposite side of his closet and the other nearing his bathroom. In awe, she doesn't realize there was a shirt on the floor, so when she stepped onto the shirt her footing became erratic and uneven she ended up face-planting the bed. Sherlock steps out of the bathroom, towel around his neck, he throws his dirty close into a pill in the bathroom and looks up seeing Mara face down on her front he chuckles, Mara hears and quickly shits up pulling her nightgown down blushing deeply.

"Well, falling for me already?", he jokes.

"It wasn't that there was a shirt or something that caused me to loose my footing and then ended up here on you bed I w-", she is quieted by him clearing his throat.

"I know, and it's okay don't be nervous."

"Okay.", she moves to her side of the bed and sit's there staring at Sherlock.

"You tired you need rest.", he moves toward the bed and removes the robe from his body throwing it next to the bed.

"Sherlock, have you ever had a woman here in this bed.", she says quietly.

"No. Like you said when we were returning home I waited for you.", his voice sounded to deep and sensual, it sent shivers down her arms and caused her to blush.

"Good...I don't think I could stand any woman or any women lying with you."

"Trust me, I only intend to have you in this bed.", she smiles and stands removing her robe and tossing it to her side of the bed and climbs under the covers. Sherlock does the same and settle's in, first his gaze is toward the ceiling but then his eyes move to his left to look at Mara who has her eyes closes, and a comforted expression lining her features.

"Sherlock what if John comes home early.", she asks opening her eyes and looking deeply into Sherlock eyes.

"Forget what he thinks, focus on now."

"Okay.", she smiles and moves closer to him.

"Rest. You have had a long week.", he pulls her into a hug of somewhat, his left supporting her head and the other laying across her waist. She whispers something too quiet for him to hear, but Sherlock decided to let it go and watch her rest.

The next morning, the sun shines into Sherlock's room rays of light hitting the floor, walls, and upon Sherlock and Mara. Sherlock stirs, he turns to his side one arm tucked safe underneath Mara he sighs and slowly opens his eye's letting them adjust by blinking a couple of times and settling into a gaze. He lays there remaining quiet but glances to his left to observe the young female right next to him, his eyes soften upon his gaze. To him, she looked peaceful and so carefree not having a worry in the world, her hardly noticeable but prominent wrinkles covered and layered her face making her seem like a painting, and less like a human being. The way her black curls swirled around her face and pillow made the room seem plain but stressing the fact that she resembled a fallen angel, he smiles to himself his right hand pushing back little loose strands of her hair that invaded his vision.

"I was wondering when you would finally make a move.", Sherlock jumped startled by John's voice.

"John, why is it so hard to actually knock instead of scaring me half to death.", he hissed.

"Well, I figured it was too strange for the flat to look and sound so quiet and dark. I didn't think that I would find you AND Mara in the same bed, wait she wasn't an experiment right if she was get out of that bed so I can kill you here and know.", John stated moving switching to solider mode.

"For crying out loud John! She wasn't an experiment we talked and this happened okay.", Sherlock carefully free's his arm from underneath Mara and climbs out of bed grabbing his robe and tossing it on before collecting himself and walking past a John. John stands in Sherlock's doorway observing Mara before turning his back to the open room, following Sherlock into the kitchen.

"So nothing actually happened you two just talked and now you're sleeping in the same bed together. What exactly did I miss that was so liberating that it had you both down to sleeping and cuddling.", John crosses his arms and leans against the wall looking at the center of Sherlock's back.

"I told her how I felt and she told me how she felt. That's all that happened. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out John even Anderson could figure it out."

"Okay, I understand that but nothing 'physical happened'?", Sherlock gasps and looks to John.

"John, don't be ridiculous.", he walks out of the kitchen and into the sitting room and plops into his chair.

"Well, I just want to make sure Sherlock. She is only seventeen, well eighteen. But that's not the case I want her to feel happy and being able to come to use without it being awkward or you know embarrassing for her. And I want to make sure she isn't an experiment no matter how much you claim that she isn't I want to be sure.", John says gently taking his seat and placing his elbows onto his knees and leaning forward.

"John, I do care for her more than any other. I also want to the best for her, why do you think I took her in after only knowing her for what twenty minutes? Or insisted that she should stay with us so that she was safe or how I was so upset and horrified that I let something happen to her, John she is my everything ever since I can remember.", he says with a shaky voice, John smiles at his friends and places a hand on his knee.

"That's all I needed to hear Sherlock."

"I hate feeling this vulnerable John, what if something else happens and I am not able to protect her or give her the love she needs.", he states standing an pacing the room.

"You have given her hope and love already Sherlock, even though you don't see it you have."

Mara stands there in the tiny hallway unnoticed listening to Sherlock and John's conversation, her eyes stinging with tears and breathing becoming erratic. As she hears them continue she hear's the sadness and shakiness in Sherlock's voice and tone, her lower lip quivers slightly, but before any sound is let out her hands fly to her lips and cover them preventing any sound that could be heard.

"John, I think I love her...", Mara's eyes go wide and she slides down the wall tears finally falling down her face and a blush so red, it looked as if she was slapped numerous times on both sides.

"You told her right Sherlock?"

"Maybe.", John chuckles, he stands from his chair and slips off his jacket.

"Yeah, just let me clean up and change.", Sherlock breathe's out before setting off to his room. But even before he made way to his room he is stopped by a weeping Mara, he quickly runs to her and kneels to her level.

"Mara", he asks, a hint of panic was sensed in his voice. Her shoulder's shake for a moment before wiping away the tears and looking at Sherlock, he see's the redness on her cheeks and tear stains going every direction.

"Y-yeah...", he smiles sadly as her voice cracks.

"What's wrong, are you hurting anywhere.", she nods her head no.

"Then what's wrong.", he sits down next to her and puts a arm around her neck tugging her closer.

"I heard you and John talking. And it just caused me to get a little emotional, is all that stuff you said true Sherlock.", she looks at him and he smiles down at her, leaning forward his lips graze her forehead and kisses it lightly.

"Yes it is."

Mara feels the heart return to her cheeks but smiles anyway and lays her head on Sherlock's shoulder. They remain like that for a few moments before Sherlock stands up but before Mara stands he picks her up bridal style, she squeals slightly but laughs it off and lets him whisk her off into the bedroom. Sherlock enters the room with Mara in hand and places her on his bed gently before disappearing into the bathroom, she hears noises but shrugs them off he re-enters he room.

"You can go clean up. After that John will have tea ready.", he says coming to stand in front of her.

"But..."

"No but's shower, get clean and the join us for tea. Okay", she nods, rising from her position from the bed she begins to walks to the bathroom, but then she feels a hand grab her arm and twists her around she gasps but is greeted by Sherlock's lips meeting her's. He watches her react, he beings to panic when she doesn't respond but after a second or two Mara leans into the kiss and fully places herself against Sherlock. He releases her, she smiles at him shyly before running to the bathroom and locking the door before leaning against it holding her hands to her chest, her breathing increased and she knows for a fact her pupils dilated. She sighs and lets out a few more breaths before taking off her nightgown, but she looks around and see's that she has no clothes to change into. Mara groans, and opens the door peaking through the crack making sure to hide her naked body behind the door.

"Sherlock?", she yells out, after a moment she hears footsteps coming toward her.

"Yes"

"Ummm...I need clothes.", he looks at her before turning his back to her. Not far from her Sherlock opens up a drawer from his dresser, pulling out one of his favorite shirts and throws it to her, Mara catches it but gives it a strange look.

"I'll grab something from your room, it'll be lying on the bed.", Sherlock turns and exits the room. She purses her lips before closing the door fully and laying the shirt next to her knickers. Her feet carry her to the shower, stepping in the feel of warm water hit her legs first, then began to run down her body Mara sighs in content and lets the warm water work at the sore muscles in her back.

"Sherlock, is Mara showering?", John yells from he kitchen.

"Yes John, don't you hear the water running, I can hear it from downstairs.", John rolls his eyes at Sherlock's smart remarks but goes back and searches for the right tea.

After about 15 minutes in the shower, Mara shut's the water off and pulls open the curtain searching for her towel, after spotting it she reaches out and grabs it. She runs it over her body lazily then steps out, a rush of cold air rushes into the room and causes her to get goosebumps, then she fully wipes her body dry and grabs her knickers and pulls them on. She blushes, she just showered and know she is going to wear one of Sherlock's shirt, 'god, I need to stop acting like a teenage girl at the age of 13 squealing about that damn One Direction', she says to herself picking up the shirt and lacing her arms through the arm openings. Once both hands are free she buttons up the shirt, it flairs from her small body, but it's not too big and not to small she smiles and bring's a hand to her nose, she sniffs the fabric it smells like Sherlock. Mara shakes her head and exits the bathroom in only the shirt, looking around for a moment her eyes finally land on a pair of straight legged pants, the sides of her mouth pull up into a sweet smile. 'Oh Sherlock' she say's to herself walking to the bed and picking up pants, the pants looked brand new but shrugs the thought off and sits on the bed pulling on her trousers. Once they are on, she run's back into the bathroom and grabs one of Sherlock's combs, running through her hair once or twice to get the tangles out after she shakes around her hair making it look fixed but messy at the same time, satisfied she walks out of the room to go join John and Sherlock for tea.

"Ah there is sleeping beauty.", she blushes and turns to look at John.

"Oh gosh! I thought you weren't home yet John. How was last night?", she asks walking into the kitchen and stands next to John, placing two hands onto his shoulder and then leans in laying her forehead onto them.

"It went very well. We went to the cinema watched a movie, then went out for dinner. It was very nice I must admit for a small date, but either way I enjoyed it to the fullest.", Mara smiles.

"Well I am very glad you had fun, you deserved a night out if you enjoyed this one date that much she must be a keeper.", removing her hands and forehead she then leans against the counter the small of her back against the edge and her arms folded across her chest.

"Oh trust me she is. tea?", John hands her a cuppa, the scent fills her senses and she sighs in happiness.

"God, it smells wonderful thank you John.", he smiles then leans closer.

"So what happened between you and genius over there.", he whispers.

"A lot, let's just say it was a night to remember, I have never seen him so emotional and sentimental about anything.", she looks into her tea and smiles a small blush flooding her face. John smiles and playfully bumps his shoulder into her's causing Mara to look at him John winks, she laughs and bumps him in the shoulder. Mara turns her head to glance at Sherlock he is laying on the couch hands neatly folded under his chin, eyes closed and deathly quiet.

"Here let me take him his tea.", she lays her cup down and takes Sherlock's, John giggles.

"Oh shut it John.", she smiles, walking out of the kitchen, Sherlock hear's her foot steps and opens one eye tilting his head to look at her. Mara stops in the middle of the sitting room, her and Sherlock locking eyes.

"Tea?'

"Hm.", he continues to hold her gaze, sitting up her quickly moves to his feet so he is standing tall in front of Mara. John, while in the kitchen, grabs his tea and turns to walk to his chair but he is topped by the two figures standing in the room silent and probably eye fucking, he smiles to himself and decided to stand there and watch.

"Umm...Sherlock, tea?"

"Hm. No, no tea for me but I see something else I want.", he purrs out and places his hands on her waist, she gasps as she is moved toward his body, the tea is more or less thrown onto the able next to her.

"Well, maybe I should leave.", Mara blushes and twist around looking at John.

"NO! he will eat me alive.", Sherlock chuckles and pulls her to his chest his face buried into her neck.

"Okay, Sherlock wait until I leave at least. I have work in an hour.", Sherlock glances up to John and smirks into Mara's skin, while she whimpers and blushes.

"You win then.", Sherlock pulls away but lets his fingers linger on Mara's waist, she looks up and mouths a 'thank you' to John he nods and smiles before finishing his tea and turning to place it in the sink. When John turns his back, Sherlock sneaks behind Mara once again and whispers into her ear.

"Once he is gone, I have extra work for you. And by the way, that shirt looks so sexy on you.", she gasps and blushes, letting a small moan escape her mouth he smirks and leans away laying back onto the couch. Mara, stands there for a moment before running to Sherlock's chair and sitting, pulling her knees up to her chest so that she can rest her chin on them.

"Okay you two no tearing up the house while I am gone, understand me. I am going to change, then I have to head off Sarah insisted I come in early.", Mara nods.

"Aye, Captain.", she chuckles. John laughs also before disappearing up the stairs Mara sits in the chair just staring into space her mind wild with curiosity. After about an half and hour John returns downstairs, his hair nicely combed and lightly styled, doctor like clothes and freshly shaved, he moves through the flat gathering his belongings before he leaves.

"Alright, if anything happens just call me I shouldn't be too busy today, Sherlock if a case turns up remember that safety-"

"That safety is important and that I should make sure Mara can stomach the crime scene and handle the idiotic people that work around us. John, I think I can take care of one person, especially the only person I love.", John glares at Sherlock, due to the fact that he was interrupted and also because he dissed about every officer that worked in or at Scotland Yard.

"Showoff. Well I am off, Mara beat him if he tries anything okay.", Mara laughs before standing and jogging to John and whisking him into a hug.

"Trust me I will I promise. Have a good day John."

"Thank you. See you two later!", he yells out as he exits the flat and runs down the stairs. Sherlock waits until the door slams shut, he opens his eyes and replaces his frown with a mischievous smile, standing up Sherlock walks to Mara once again and he presses his body closely against her's.

"Mara...", he purrs into her ear, his hands running along her torso, scanning her body and curves before bravely letting his hands slip underneath the shirt so that his hands come into contact with the skin of her stomach.

"You are going to be the end of me Sherlock Holmes.", she breathes out leaning forward, and panting slightly the room suddenly becomes quite warm, causing both of their arousal's to explode, Sherlock rolls his hips against her backside and Mara leans into him and pants even harder.

"Same to you Mara Athens."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**My dear reader! I am so sorry that this chapter has taken so long to put up! I had terrible writers block, and on top of it I am stressing about school and family so it was hard to update at the time. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, if you don't do not fear the future will hold to gold of the box! I love you all! xx**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BBC SHERLOCK. It belongs to Moffat and Gatiss...I think I'm going to cry...seriously where are the tissues. **

**Chapter 16: Under Pressure**

"You are going to be the end of me Sherlock Holmes.", she breathes out leaning forward, and panting slightly the room suddenly becomes quite warm, causing both of their arousal's to explode, Sherlock rolls his hips against her backside and Mara leans into him and pants even harder.

"Same to you Mara Athens."

Sherlock feels Mara press herself against him, feeling her back come into contact with his chest he tries to hold back a moan but allows it to slip lightly.

"Sherlock...god...I love you, I have never seen you like this.", he smirks and rolls his hips against her once more Mara let's out a small moan and falls completely against him, a small film of sweat glistened against her skin. Sherlock's hand travel over her the curves of her torso and thighs but then change course as they slowly edge upward toward her chest, they stop under her breasts feeling the outline of the ivory globes.

"I didn't think I would be capable of these emotions either, but here I am making you hot and bothered while I simply rotate my hips against you letting you experience and feel my need that aches for you.", he hissed, his deep baritone voice filling her being and sending chills down her spine. She suddenly gasps as his hand's begin to gently rub her breasts, she lets out a loud moan and leans into his touch, both his hand move in circles expertly massaging them making them clash with each other through the sensual touches. Mara begins to pant more heavy so she let's her head fall back onto Sherlock's shoulder and turns it slightly to the side so that her mouth is close to his neck and ear.

"Sherlock...please.", he closes his eyes and let's out a small growl, feeling Mara move her bottom against him his southern region aching painfully. Reopening his eyes, he looks to her Mara feels one of his hands remove itself from her breast, but she begins to shake as his hand snakes down to her nether regions. She pants and pants, until she smells a scent so sweet yet spicy and harsh, her nose inches toward his neck letting herself experience the smell once more one sniff and she is sent into the universe, he chuckles.

"Mara...", his other hand comes up and gently grabs her jaw forcing her onto her tiptoes and his lips colliding with her's. The feeling of her lips send him into a frenzy of emotion and need, the texture is so soft yet there is a hint of dryness and swelling. The kiss starts out soft and sweet, lips overlapping one another, but Sherlock erupts into a frenzy his tongue worming it's way to Mara's lips. he licks her bottom lick, nipping at it begging her for entrance. She grants him access, her tongue greets his: the battling for dominance, groans and sharp breathes fill the room the temperature rocketing.

*Ring

Mara's eyes open quickly, Sherlock notices the lowering of Mara's reactions his lips leave her's slowly.

*Ring

Sherlock groans out angrily his head dropping to Mara's shoulder, she rolls her eyes in disappointment a small croak leaving her throat, her hand rests itself into his dark chocolate curls.

*Ring

"Damnit!", Sherlock removes himself from Mara and walks rather angrily toward his coat and pulls out his mobile, looking at the caller ID he bares his teeth and presses the accept button holding the phone to his ear.

"Lestrade this better be good. And I mean really good.". he hissed into the phone, Mara sighs and walks to the couch sitting down with an upset expression.

"Oi! Don't start with me Sherlock it's not like you were shagging or on a date. Besides I have something better for you."

"Oh, I highly doubt that 'Greg', trust me what I was doing was much more better

"Yeah okay. Well we have a apparent 'suicide' down in Brixton. Spouse came home from work and walked into her room finding her husband on the floor with a shot to the head."

"Fine, I'll be there in 20 minutes.", he hangs up the phone and stands there for a moment.

"Case.", Mara points out looking from her feet to Sherlock, who turned his gaze toward her.

"Yes. Unfortunately it sounds dull.", Sherlock mocks, as he walks to Mara and sits on the opposite side of the couch.

"Well...it is a case so...", she looks down to her hands, intertwining her fingers together, all the while she bits her lip. Sherlock observes her behavior and let's out a disappointed sigh, moving toward her: he lays a hand onto both hands, she looks at him from underneath her raven strands.

"I'm sorry...", Sherlock says quietly.

"NO it's fine it's your job.", she smiles sadly, rubbing her hands together but leaning into his touch.

"You can go with me, or if you prefer you can stay. You don't need to go."

"But you don't have John with you?", she says, giving him a smile, he chuckles before returning the gesture.

"True, but! I have another mind, a brilliant mind.", he taps her nose with the pad of his finger, she giggles and lifts one of her hands so that it touches his right cheek, thumb grazing his sharp cheek bone.

"Let me grab my cardigan then we can go.", leaning in her lips gently press against his, Sherlock sighs happily and leans into the kiss. She smiles into the kiss before pulling away and lifting herself off the couch, Sherlock follows her lead his fingers finding her's and lacing them, the both make their way to the stairs where they part as Sherlock enters his room and she escapes upstairs to her's. After about 10 minutes Sherlock emerges from his room to find Mara standing near the door way and smiling with her arms folded across her chest.

"Well it looks like I am the fastest dresser in the house, and I'm a woman.", he chuckles and walks to the coat rack located beside her and leans forward grabbing the coat, sliding his left arm in.

"But we are faster in getting them off.", she smirks and leans forward so that her hands grab both sides of his collar.

"What's the meaning of that saying Mr. Holmes?"

"Strictly a comment."

"A dirty one to me", he chuckles, right hand sliding into his pocket to pull out his leather gloves.

"Or maybe you have a very unclean mind.", Sherlock says with a small smirk, Mara shut up before pulling him against her body, leaning up to his the bottom of his jaw.

"Oh yes...so dirty.", she purrs into his ear, Sherlock feels a shiver run through his body.

"You a tease."

"But you love me for it.", she says quietly as she pulls away but her gaze directed at his lips.

"We better hurry before Lestrade becomes antsy.", Mara chuckles and lets go of his coat collars, turning her body so that she is facing the door opening of the flat. Sherlock follows suit, he comes to a stop nest to Mara both make eye contact for a second before Mara steps forward and makes her way down the stairs with Sherlock following suit.

The ride to the crime scene was rather calming and quiet, but it was a comfortable quietness, both Mara and Sherlock looked out their windows watching little old London pass by, but through the entire ride their hands were holding one another, fingers laced in the most sensual way. Once arriving to the murder scene, Sherlock removes his hand from Mara's, opening his door and stepping out while Mara pays the driver, she steps out after a moment passes by.

"Huh. Okay you ready."

"Oh yes.", Sherlock states giving her a crooked smile before striding into the hotel, Mara laughs and allows herself to follow, her strides falling into rhythm with his. Entering the building the lobby was full of police and employees, three or four talking to the detectives through their tear's, but as Mara observes the crowd her eyes land a bloke who is standing against the wall in the way back, his eyes wonder among the people before catching her's and holding her gaze. Unconsciously Mara slows down, she observes further, he is 20 year's of age, has problems with addiction seeing that he is jittery and cautious, but what she see's is that he is shaky but at the same time calm, almost too calm he keeps her gaze, but after a second Mara gasps as he smiles eerily, and turns to walk away. Mara stills, her breathe gathering in her lungs making her heart bump faster and faster and harder to breathe, he eyes follow him as he disappears behind a wall, getting onto her tip toes she searches. Without knowing, Sherlock stopped noticing that Mara wasn't beside him he looks over his shoulder to find her staring into the crowd, face paled and her breathing erratic Sherlock hurriedly makes his way to her dodging crowds of people. Mara remains stilled, but in the moment after, she feels to hand placed on her arms she screams slightly and tries to get away from those hands, but they remain there, tight and locked.

"Mara? MARA!", Sherlock yells trying to calm her down, she looks at him, her eyes dilated and her breathe coming in short bursts of air and sweat rushing from her brow.

"Sherlock.", he looks her over, concerned and frightened.

"Are you okay? What's wrong!"

"I...umm...I.", she looks around to see a dozen pair of eyes looking at them, she turns her head away and looks to her feet.

"Come on...", Sherlock wraps an arm around her shaky shoulders and walks her carefully to an emptied area and sets her down onto a bench.

"What happened.", he asks kneeling before her, hands planted firmly on her thighs.

"I don't know one moment I am looking at some guy, the next I'm flashing back to 'that' night. All i could here was sirens and screams, and all i could see was blood, my blood spilled all over the floor...I just...", she quietens and looks to her feet once more, Sherlock studies her; a worried look passing through his features.

"Do you want to go home."

"NO! No...I just need a moment to gather myself.", Sherlock sighs and lifts himself up from his kneeling position, he places himself beside her person pulling her by the arm so that her head rested onto his shoulder, Mara's eyes close and slowly take in a heavy breathe one after another. But the moment didn't last one, Lestrade come down from the crime scene three floors up, he looks around and spots two people sitting on a bench one looking strangely similar to Sherlock.

"SHERLOCK!", he yells out.

Sherlock growls slightly and rolls his eyes before looking straight at Lestrade.

"I have called you three times and here you are huddling with some girl in a small corner. I need you up there examining the body!", Lestrade sternly says as he looks from Sherlock to Mara.

"Mara...oh gosh I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you."

"Huh...it's okay...I'm sorry I kept him down here I had a...um...", she looks at Sherlock so he could aid her.

"She had a mild PTSD attack, she needed a moment.", Sherlock says coldly, Mara lifts her head and uses her arms to heave herself up off the bench so she is standing up right. Sherlock stands beside her, a hand placed upon her waist making sure she is secure and balanced, Lestrade moves closer to the pair just in case.

"I'm okay, I promise. Let's just go see the body and such.", she gives them a reassuring smile.

"Alright. This way I guess.", Lestrade walks away from the pair so that he can rush over to the elevator and press the floor level button. Sherlock and Mara take their time getting to the elevator, Sherlock sticks to her right with an arm hooked slightly around her waist and Mara focuses on balancing and making sure her vision is safe and clear. Both make it so that they are standing behind Greg, they remain waiting for about a minute, before the doors opened Sherlock leans down so that his lips are pressing against her ear.

"I love you.", Mara blushes, but glances at him smiling.

"I love you too."

Through the crime scene, the blood and the body Mara found herself unable to get through the hour, she almost fainted three times if Sherlock wasn't there she would have but fortunately he was there so she was able to stand on her two feet. The ride home through was full of tension, Sherlock didn't comfort her on the way back tot he flat no hand holding or kisses to the forehead, Mara felt as if she was the bad guy, that she did something wrong. So as the cab pulls up to the curb next to their flat, Sherlock quickly removes himself from the cab and closes the door so hard it makes Mara and the driver flinch, so she pays the poor man and apologizes for Sherlock antics. After minutes of paying and chatting, Mara exits the cab and walks up to the door opening it she finds Ms. Hudson standing there looking rather scared, Mara rushes to her and touches her arm.

"Ms. Hudson, are you okay?"

"Oh dear, he is in a fowl mood, what happened? Did he not figure out the case...", the older woman looks to Mara.

"I don't know, he was so stiff and quiet on the way back...I don't know...", she smiles sadly.

"Oh well. I'll let you go up and rest dear call if you need anything love."

"I will.", Mara chuckles at Ms. Hudson before turning her body and walking toward the stairs taking small steps so that she won't fall onto her face. But once she reaches the top, she finds clothes on the floor and a oozy smell filling the room Mara turns the corner and finds a sight no different from a day of boredom.

"Sherlock."


End file.
